All I Need is You
by herbieunloaded
Summary: McFly had just returned from their tour and are now back in London. Just what will happen when the youngest member of the band fell in love with a girl he met in the airport? Will they be able to withstand the challenges ahead? DougiexOC
1. I'll be Ok

hello there.  
here's a new story from me to you :D  
hope you'll like it.

This fanfic's about **Dougie & OC** anyway,  
Made a couple of FACTS up anyways, so correct me if I'm wrong  
UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT OWN MCFLY starts brawling  
I do however, own Alyssa Perrington.

_xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded**  
_

* * *

'All passengers onboard the plane, please buckle up the safety belt beside you. The plane is preparing for landing.' The cool female voice sounded over the PA system. Fumbling for the safety belt beside her, Ally looked out of the window to see the London City Airport coming into full view among the fluffy, white clouds. Sighing softly, she laid her head back onto the seat and brought her hands to the silver ring chained on the necklace. 

Taking the yellowing photograph of her and her grandmother, Ally wiped the tears that had fallen from her hazel green eyes.

_How I wish grandmamma was here,_ she thought sadly, when the cool female voice sounded over the PA system again, informing the passengers that the plane had arrived at the airport. Slipping the photograph into the pocket in her jacket, she wiped the tears off her face once more and tied her honey brown hair back into a ponytail, before making her way into the terminals and also to a start of a new life. As soon as she checked out of the airport, Ally walked to the baggage claiming hall to retrieve her belongings and was making her way to the entrance of the terminal when someone bumped into her.

Groaning, Ally rubbed her arm gingerly, cursing whoever that had knocked her down. Thinking fast, she quickly checked her pockets for her wallet and her valuables for there were always many pickpockets around the airports, waiting to steal from the ignorant tourists.

_Thank god nothing is gone,_ she thought, glaring in the direction of the rude person who had not yet apologised to her. Annoyed, she picked up her luggage and was walking towards the terminal entrance when she felt something missing from her neck. It was feeling rather empty. Instantly, Ally's hand touched the place where the necklace was supposed to be, only to find nothing there.

Panicking, she dropped her luggage and squat down, squinting at the marble floor for any sign of the necklace. _Oh dear, oh no, where is it,_ Ally's mind was whirling. That ring was very important and significant to her. On her deathbed, Ally's grandmother took out this ring and pressed it into her palm, saying, 'Mily (her middle name was Emily), sweetheart, this ring is very important to you. Do not lose it. It holds the key to everything.' Without explaining further, the old lady had already breathed her last, while Ally looked on in shock before breaking down into tears.

Moving along the smooth floor, her eyes began to blur, tears clouding her vision. Losing patience with herself, she flopped onto one of the seats, thinking how stupid she was. Taking out the picture of her and her grandmother again, she couldn't hold it in anymore as the tears flowed freely onto the already yellowing picture. Ally couldn't believe how careless she was. Now, the only thing her grandmother left her is gone too.

'I'm sorry, grandmamma, I'm such a failure.' Ally murmured, fingering the picture lightly as more tears began to drop when she felt someone tapping her shoulders lightly.

'Hey, you alright there?' refusing to look up, she ignored the person and continued sobbing quietly.

'Alright, ignore me huh. Hmpf.' The stranger said again, but Ally had no wish to give a response to his presence.

Refusing to give up, the stranger picked up one of his suitcase, which Ally saw was a guitar box, took out the instrument and turned to face her, whose head was bowed down low. From the corner of her eye, she could see the stranger gesturing to some others to come over while he strummed the strings, the melodious sounds of the guitar filling her mind. Still ignoring him, she had already stopped sobbing, but refused to raise her head. Now, she could feel more people around her. Feeling awkward under the stares, Ally motioned to walk away when the strangers started singing.

Raising her head slowly, Ally saw four guys, strumming their guitars, singing and smiling at her. Looking at the one beside her, she could not help but notice how good looking he was. Blonde hair swept to the left side of his face, twinkling blue eyes and a lip ring at the left side of his lips, he could be considered the dream guy of every girl.

_Now things are only getting worse  
and you need someone to take the blame  
when your lovers gone  
there's no-one to share the pain  
You're sleeping with the TV on  
and your lying in an empty bed  
all the alcohol in the world_

Gradually, Ally loosened up and smiled slowly at each and every one of them. Breaking into a genuine smile, she giggled a little when the curly brown haired guy waggled his eyebrows at her.

_Just try a little harder  
try your best to make it  
through the day,  
oh just tell yourself_

_You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone (you're not alone)  
You're not alone_

_Oh, just tell yourself  
IIIIIIIIIII, I'll be OK  
IIIIIIIIIII, I'll be OK  
IIIIIIIIIII, I'll be OK_

Ending their song, a crowd had gathered around the five of them, and was clapping their hands in delight at the wonderful performance.

'Now, may I inquire the reason as to why this fair lady's crying?' the blonde haired guy asked, placing the guitar gently beside him, the other 3 doing the same, plopping themselves onto the vacant seats beside her.

'I lost my necklace and it's very very important to me.' Ally said, feeling the dread creep inside her again, she looked back at the picture still clutched in her hands.

'How does it look like?'

'It has a ring on it, a silver ring. There's a star shap-' before Ally could finish describing the ring, a girlish shriek shocked her.

'Oh my dear Jesus! It's McFly!' the shrieks got louder and louder as people began crowding around the group. During the commotion, Ally was pushed away from the four of them, who were now trapped in a human stampede. Sending the guy with the lip ring a sad smile, she grabbed her luggage and made her way to the cab stand.

_Looks like I'll never get the necklace back again,_ Ally thought, as she cast one last look at the airport.

* * *

**MEANWHILE,**

The band was so squashed up amongst the fans that their manager, Fletch had to call on their airport's security guards to pry the shrieking mad girls away. Looking around, Dougie couldn't find the girl he had cheered up just now in sight. _She's left_, he thought sadly. Sighing, Dougie made his way to Tom's car; he heard a light crunch of metal under his sneakers. Bending down, a sparkling, silver necklace lay on the ground unnoticed. Picking it up, Dougie realized there was a silver ring attached to it, engraved with a star shape, just like Ally had described.

'Danny! Look! It's her ring,' Dougie exclaimed, bringing the necklace up to his band mate's face so he could see it.

'Yea, so whatcha gonna do now? She seems to fancy ya a lil,' Danny joked, elbowing Dougie in his ribs. Blushing slightly, Dougie shrugged and took the necklace from Danny's rough calloused hand, gently placing it into his pocket.

'Hope I'll be able to see her again,' Dougie said, carrying his suitcases onto Tom's mini Cooper, 'this necklace seems so important to her.'

* * *

Soooooo, there you have it :)  
**reviews** prettay prettay prettay pleaseeeeee.

_xoxo,  
__**herbieunloaded**_


	2. Back to You

Then again,  
I do not own McFly, thou I'll gladly do so.  
but sadly, only Mr Fletch's able to see them everyday.  
lucky shit he is.  
&&& **reviews** please?

_xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded.**_

* * *

'Hello? May I speak to Rachel Winters, please?' Ally said into the phone, hoping the number she's dialing was still in use. The morning air was cold as Ally watched her breath come out in puffs of mist. 

'It's her speaking. Who is this?' her childhood best friend, Rachel confused at who was calling her this early in the morning.

'Rachy! It's me! Ally!' Ally cried into the phone, hoping that Rachel will still remember her.

'Ally?' it took a fraction of a second for Rachel to recognize her childhood friend, 'Oh my gosh! Ally! Are you here in London?' she asked, excitement evident in her very British accent that Ally needed to get used to.

'Yeah, I just reached here.' she paused, 'my grandmamma's just passed away. So I'm back here to start a new life and partly to visit you too.'

'I'm so sorry, darling.' she gasped, 'Anyways, do you have a place to stay? I mean if you don't…'

'Well, not really. I just landed, thought I should've given you a call first, so…'

'Then why don't you come over to my place? I've got a spare room here,' Rachel said into the phone, while Ally dragged her suitcase to the cab stand, 'aaaaand I'm in need of some serious company too.'

'That'll be awesome, Rach! Thanks so very much.'

'I'll meet you at London Link's Starbucks. See you there, and, do be careful.'

'Alright, seeya there then.' Closing the phone with a snap, Ally took in London's fresh air once again, hoping to be able to start a new life here.

She stepped into the cab just in time to see the four guys she met just now packing their stuff into a Mini Cooper and was surprised to see that all of them with their things could fit into such a small car. 'Miss? Where'd you like to go?' the driver asked politely, giving her a toothless grin.

'Oh sorry, please take me to London Link, thanks.' Ally could feel the engines start as the band got smaller and smaller and eventually went out of sight. Staring out of the window, she thought of her grandmother once again and the lost necklace, hoping she'd be able to find whoever found the necklace. Soon, the cab had arrived at London Link.

'Here we are, miss.' The driver broke her thoughts, 'That'll be exactly seven bucks.' Fumbling for her wallet, Ally paid the driver and told him to keep the change, (which he happily did so, grinning madly). Walking out into the cool air of a typical Sunday morning in London, she made for the famous coffee shop, whilst watching the London folks go around their daily chores.

Not long after, a familiar voice called out to her. 'Ally?' she whipped her head around to see the young lady grinning at her broadly.

'Rachs!' Ally rushed forward and engulfed her best friend which she hadn't seen for a long time into a bone crushing hug, 'I've missed you so much!'

'Me too, hun. I'm so sorry about grandmamma Francesca, but s'okay now, 'cause you've got me.' Upon hearing this, a smile lit up Ally's face after a very long time and this time, she finally felt that she wasn't alone.

'C'mon, let's get going. We've got to get you settled in.' pulling her suitcase, Rachel led her to her house, both friends chatting happily along the way.

'Anyways, I was thinking of getting you a job, only if you'd like to,' Rachel suggested, fumbling with the strand of hair that she had dyed pink on purpose. 'I'm working in a French restaurant and I know the boss quite well. So you want it?'

'Alright, thanks so much! Without you, I would've absolutely no idea what to do, or where to go.' Sending a genuine smile to Rachel, who was now on the phone with the restaurant's boss. After a while, Rachel closed her phone with a snap and turned to Ally, grinning broadly.

'Julius's recruiting you, and you'll start work this afternoon. I'll bring you there.' Finally reaching the apartment, Rachel opened the door to their own flat as they began their unpacking.

After a few hours of unpacking and rearranging the furniture, the two girls were beyond exhausted.

'I'd suggest us takin' a shower first, Ally,' Rachel said as she struggled to stand up from one of the couches, 'then, we'll go for a quick bite.'

'Not before I pay a little visit to the salon. I wanna get rid of this long and unkempt hair,' Ally groaned, pulling her fingers out of the messy honey brown locks.

* * *

The visit to the salon was great. Both girls had a complete makeover in their hairstyles, in the sense of bobs. Rachel had hers in an asymmetrical bob with her strand of pink hair still intact whilst Ally cut her long hair into a concave bob, with bangs that hung on her forehead. 'You look hot,' both of them blurted out after taking a look at each other, now giggling wildly at themselves. Taking a last satisfied look into the mirror, they paid for their services and made their way through the bustling Sunday streets to the restaurant. Pushing open the door, a tinkle of bell sounded above them as Rachel was caught up in hug. 

'A hug a day, keeps Doctor Blue away. Whoa, nice look there, Rachy.' the teenage girl commented.

'Thanks Raine, anyways, this is Ally. Ally, this is Lorraine. She's one of my best mates here.' she introduced both girls to each other. Before Ally had a chance to greet Lorraine, she was swept into a hug, and was shocked at her enthusiastic response.

'Welcome aboard,' Lorraine said jokingly, 'c'mon, let's get you started. Here's yer uniform.' Passing her the uniform, Lorraine briefed Ally on her job as she changed into the white suit. A tinkle of the bell of the glass door caught the girls' attention.

'That's your job, now go take their orders,' Lorraine instructed, lightly pushing Ally towards the group. Walking up to the newly seated customers, she soon recognized them as the band that she had met earlier in the airport.

The guys were too busy staring at the menu to even notice her there. Whipping out the order form from the tiny breast pocket of her uniform, Ally dropped her pen clumsily, letting out a gasp of surprise. Bending down to pick up the pen, her head collided with someone else's as she let out another gasp of pain.

'Oww,' groaning, Ally picked up her pen and stood up slowly, massaging her head gingerly and looked at Dougie, who was doing the same to his head with the rest looking at them in amusement.

'Hey, it's you!' Dougie exclaimed, his eyes widening at Ally's new look. 'Nice hair, suits you well.' He commented again, earning a faint blush from both his and Ally's cheeks. _She looks so… cute… wait, stop Poynter, what are you thinking of,_ Dougie thought, feeling himself staring at her. Snapping out of the daze by her voice, Dougie shook his head and cleared his minds of those 'indecent' thoughts.

'Thanks,' Ally said, still blushing, 'so what can I get for you guys?'

'Err, can we have erm, one Seafood delight, two beef lasagna, one Mexican Lover's and another salad,' Tom said, scanning the menu again, to check if he had left out anything, 'Oh, and 4 colas please.'

'Add a couple more napkins as well,' Danny added in, seeming to burst out laughing any moment, 'Dougs looks like his gonna drool all over the table. So I suggest you help us reserve another table, just for in case, y'know.' He added as everyone burst out laughing while Dougie blushed wildly, staring daggers at Danny.

'Just shuddup, Dans.' Dougie muttered, not daring to look up at Ally.

After confirming their orders, Ally walked back to the counter to pass the orders to the chef, who was well hidden behind the thick smoke. After a few minutes, Ally carried their orders with the extra napkins to their table. Setting the food properly, she sends them a smile and said, 'Enjoy your meal.' Before making her way to Rachel, and started helping her clean up the dishes.

'Aren't those the McFly people?' Rachel whispered, picking up the plates and setting them into the pail.

'Yeah, I think they are, saw them at the airport. They sure were popular, with fans that could compete with a real sized elephant stampede.' Breaking out in giggles, a soft but deliberate 'ahem' caught their attention as they turned around to see Dougie staring at the floor shyly.

'Erm, can I talk to you for a mo'?' he asked, still not lifting his eyes from the floor.

Ally raised an eyebrow at Rachel, signaling for her to excuse herself Rachel walked away grumpily, muttering under her breath about Ally always getting the guys. An awkward silence fell between the two of them who had found the floor beneath them surprisingly interesting. Finally, they decided to break the silence, at the same time. 'My name is…' they said simultaneously, stretching out their hands, waiting for the other party to shake it.

'Ally and I know you're Dougie, Dougie Poynter, from McFly.' Grasping each others hand, Ally felt a strange tingle in the areas where Dougie's hand touched her, feeling her cheeks heat up.

'Erm, thanks for cheering me up at the airport anyways.'

'Oh yeah,' reaching into his pocket, Dougie pulled out the silver necklace gently, passing it to Ally who quickly grasped it, unshed tears glistering in her hazel green eyes, 'found it on the floor after the _human stampede_ was gone.'

'Oof,' Dougie cried out, groaning under the sudden weight of Ally's petite body crushing onto him. She was so happy, she simply threw her body at him, giving him a bone crushing hug which made him gag. When Ally finally realized what she was doing (which was about two min after), she pulled away from the poor boy instantly, embarrassed at her actions.

'I'm so sorry,' gushing, Ally looked up into Dougie's twinkling blue eyes, feeling herself getting lost, 'and thank you soooo much for helping me find this.' Holding up the necklace.

'Nah, s'okay. Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to y'know,' Dougie asked, blushing again, 'hang out with us sometime later. You can ask your friend along too, I know Danny will be interested in her.'

'Sure, I'd love to.' Ally said, beaming up at him while she set down the pail, and took out a pen and paper, scribbling her phone number down furiously.

'Here, call me when you guys are free, then I'll bring Rach along.' Suddenly, a loud whistle caught both their attention as they turned around to see the rest of McFly motioning for Dougie towards the door.

'Erm, I'll seeya there then, bye.'

'Bye.'

* * *

TADAAAAAAAAAA  
there ya have it!  
another chapter, felt that it was a lil crappy though.  
**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY** :D

_xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded**_


	3. Breakfast

Alright, here's another one.  
it'll be all about **Dougie POV** this chap,  
realized writing from the narrator's pov's rather difficult.  
so, I'll be using _POVs_ from each character from now,  
anyways, REVIEWS PLEASE :D

_xoxo,  
__**herbieunloaded**_.

* * *

**DOUGIE's POV**

Knock, knock, and knock.

'Doug, you up yet?' it was Tom. I stirred in my sleep as Tom's voice called out through the door. 'We're gonna go for breakfast now, so if you don't hurry, we're not waiting for you.' Groaning, I sat up and gave the biggest yawn, stretching myself across the bed. Standing up, I walked to the door, open it up a little and saw Tom leaning against the wall, with arms folded.

'Nah, I think I'll pass it today,' I said, yawning again, 'I'm much too tired. Just remember to bring some food back for me. If not,' closing the door, I slumped back to my bed and fell onto it. But however hard I tried to go back to sleep again, it was a life time challenge, considering the fact that Danny was singing ever so loudly in the bathroom and Tom grumbling about almost everything.

'Ugh,' sighing in frustration, I woke up reluctantly and change out of my night clothes and cleaned myself up.

'So, Doug, have you decided to come with us now?' Danny smirked at me causing me to roll my eyes.

'Yea, yea, whatever.' I muttered, while everyone headed for the door and onto Tom's Mini Cooper.

Everyone was talking but I was drifting off to sleep, so, I laid my head onto the window and started to drift off to sleep when Danny called my name. 'Hey Doug, y'know that bird at that French restaurant we went to a few days ago?' Danny asked but not without his trademark smirk that always puts me in a spot.

'Uh huh, what about her?' I asked, pretending to be nonchalant, though my mind was already drifting back to her.

'I think she likes you, and I daresay,' he added, swinging his arm over my shoulder, 'that,' he smirked again, 'our own lil quiet Mr Poynter likes her too.'

'Whatever,' I muttered, blushing a little.

'Look! Pugsley's blushinggg,' Danny said in a sing-song voice that made everyone laugh while I blushed further.

'That bird beside her, Rachel's her name I think,' Danny added, a dreamy look on his face, 'she's kinda fit too.'

'Well, you had better not have any indecent thoughts, Mr I-wanna-shag-her-senseless, don't go hurting young girls' hearts.' Harry said in a mock serious tone, waving a finger at him.

'I do not shag girls senseless. I feel, alright.' Danny retorted, emphasizing on the word 'senseless' and made to smack Harry across the head, but he was too fast for him so instead, Danny went sprawling onto the seat. The whole car erupted into laughter, but Harry practically snorted. 'You do know that's disgusting don't cha, Harry.' I cried out breathlessly after laughing so much. 'I think you should've gone and change your nose or something.' Again, everyone cried out laughing, until the car came to a stop.

'Alright guys, we're here.' Getting out of the car and into the diner, we got ready our beanies and sunglasses, in case anyone notices us. But, it was rather easy to notice us, because being dressed in beanies and sunglasses as a group is weird enough. Pushing the door open, a strong smell of bacon and eggs wafted out and into our noses.

'Hi, may I help you?' a kindly face old lady asked, smiling at each and every one of us.

'Oh yea, a table for four please.'

'Okay, this way now.' Sitting us, the old lady handed us the menus and walked away for us to have time to consider our orders. The bright tinkle of the bell that hung on the door caught my attention as another pair of diners walked through the door, chatting happily when one of them turned around.

It was Ally and Rachel. Danny, who had noticed them, walking into the diner called out before I could stop him.

'Hey! Ally, Rachel!' Danny shouted across the diner, motioning for them to come over to our table.

_Oh my god. How crude could Danny be? How did I even survive living with him? Oh my god. They're walking here now. Oh my god. Okay. Dougie Lee Poynter, relax, relax, relax. Holy cow, she's stunning even in the morning. OI! Stupid Dougie, stop it. Okay, here she comes, and holy cow, she's sitting beside me! Oh gosh, I guess this is what we call too close for comfort. Shuddup you perv, stop staring at her. _

Finally having the sense to stop the internal struggle and mentally kicking myself for even zoning out, I looked up to see Ally smiling at me, which made the caterpillars in my stomach erupt into full bloom butterflies.

'Hello, pretty ladies,' Danny greeted, although he wasn't looking at both of them, but only at Rachel, who was apparently blushing wildly under his stare.

'Danny Jones, stop staring at her, or she's gonna dig a hole and hide in it soon.' I muttered under my breath as Danny seems to get startled out of his trance and was blushing. _Danny was actually blushing, _a sudden thought came into my mind.

Tom laughed, turning back to the girls. 'Pardon him, his a little screwless today.' earning an indignant look from Danny.

'Anyways, we were wondering if you both would like to like y'know,' I asked lamely, while the others laughed but managed to turn their chuckles into hacking coughs. Finding their attention back onto their breakfast again, I turned back to Ally and waited for a response.

'You mean hang out with you?' Ally asked, hands frozen in midair, a piece of fries dangling dangerously on her fork.

'Erm, yeah, if you want to, but its okay if you don't want to, I mea-'

'Okay, why not. But I'll have to see if me and Rachel are free.' I froze for a moment, staring blankly at her while her words registered slowly in my brain. Smiling at me, I marveled at how her smile could be as beautiful as her. Smiling as she turned to everyone and looking at their empty plates, she said good naturedly,

'Horight, seems like everyone's full. I'll go for the bill then,' while motioning for the kindly old lady again. The waitress smiled at everyone while we did the same in return. 'Bill, dear?'

'Yupp, how much is it?' Ally motioned to take out her wallet. But I finally had the sense to stop staring at her as she made the move to pay for the food.

'Hey, it's alright, I'll pay.'

'No no, it's okay. I'll feel bad if you were to pa-' holding out my hand, I grabbed her wrist to stop her from handing the money to the old lady, who was watching us with amusement, while the others chuckled 'noiselessly'. My skin tingled at where we made contact, giving me a whooping feeling.

'It's alright, I'll pay. All you have to do to repay me, is to go out with us, this Saturday.' With that, I did the payment and watched as the two girls smiled to each other and nodded, as though they were having some kind of mental discussion.

'Okay. It's a deal. We'll see you then.' Checking her watch, Ally frowned at the time and turned to her friend who was giggling at something Danny was telling her. 'Rach, we've gotta get back to the restaurant now.'

Scribbling something on a piece of napkin, I watched as Ally turned to Danny, pressing the flimsy paper into his hands. 'Here, take this, I think you've been wanting to ask for this the whole morning.'

I could see a faint smirk appear on Ally's face while Danny turned red with embarrassment and Rachel looking confused. Standing up and turning to us, she locked her arms with Rachel's and said, 'Alright, we'll see you guys on Saturday then, bye.'

When they were gone, Danny turned to me and said, a look of contentment on his face, 'Dougs, I like this girl already. Ask her out will ya? She actually knew I wanted Rachel's number. God,' everyone laughed at his stupidity as to how Ally would've know he wanted her number.

'Dude, you made it way too obvious man, that's why she would've known. We're not as dumb as you, pighead.' Tom was laughing so loudly, got a few disapproving, looks from the other patrons.

'Okay, let's go people, we're having _unwanted_ attention at the moment.'

* * *

_This is crap_.  
I've got the _plans for the later chapters and the sequel._  
I'm currently facing **SEVERE writer's block** ):  
so, please review darlings.

_xoxo,  
__**herbieunloaded**_


	4. Moonlit picnic

So, here's the next.  
I'm facing a really **serious writer's block** )):  
but anywhoooooos, changed the name of the OCs,  
now I own, Ally and Rachel.  
Keep the reviews coming!  
They're my source of motivation.  
HAWHAW.  
_  
xoxo,  
_

* * *

Driving along the evening streets back home, Ally and Rachel were happily chatting about their encounter with McFly. 'I'm so excited about Saturday!' Rachel was talking furiously now and she doesn't seem to be stopping, 'Oh my! What are we gonna wear? We've got to go get new clothes Mils,' seeing the look on Ally when the name was said, Rachel quickly added, 'I mean, Ally. Dougie seems to like you a lot anyway, you should've seen the look on his face when you agrred to the date.'

Focusing on the road ahead, Ally can't help but giggle, which eventually led to the two girls laughing hysterically. 'Yea, I guess I _did_ saw it, but he was cute isn't it? When he trips over himself,' she turned around to focus on the road in front of her so Rachel couldn't see the growing redness in her cheeks, but she was way faster.

Rachel gave a pout and said in a sing-song voice, 'Awww, somebody's blushinggg, oh just admit you like him, Ally. There's nothing wrong.'

Raising an eyebrow at her, 'Hmm, so why don't you admit you like Danny too? And I guess you must be wondering what I wrote on that paper napkin?' her words seem to spark the little curiosity in her best friend's mind as a sparkle twinkled from her grey blue eyes.

'Oooh yeah, so what didja give him?' Rachel tried her best to ask in a nonchalant tone and looked at her nails, but Ally knew she was more concerned than anybody else in the world.

'Well, I gave him,' pausing to park the car on the curb and turning off the engines, Ally played with Rachel as the latter waited eagerly for her answer, 'your cellphone number.' Ally walked out of the car and closed the door, watching Rachel do the same, but with a blank look on her face. Finally, the look of a teenage girl meeting her idol surfaced on Rachel's face as she shrieked and jumped around then ran towards Ally and engulfed her in a suffocating hug.

Gasping, Ally tried to pry herself from an overly-highed Rachel but to no avail. 'Ehh, Rach? I'm getting deprived from oxygen here.'

'Oh, whoops, sorry,' Rachel broke into a huge grin and hugged her again, but this time, in a looser way, 'Thanks so much Ally! He's got my number! He's got my number! _He's got my number…_' Rachel recited the words over and over again, as though it was a holy prayer. A beep from Ally's cellphone signaled that she had a message. Opening the inbox, she realized it was a new number that had sent it.

_Hey Ally, we're wondering if u and Rach will be alright if we had a picnic on sat night. Tom and Harry's gfs, Giovanna and Giselle will be there too. We'll come pick u guys up, give me your add. –Dougie–_

Smiling, Ally quickly saved his phone number and sent a reply:

_Hello, me and Rach's ok with e arrangements AND she's just a little too excited for the picnic. I'm looking forward to it too, seeming tomorrow's Saturday already. We're staying at 8 Princess Park, Evergreen Apartment, Royal Drive. –Ally–_

Soon after, her phone vibrated again, and opened it quickly scanning her eyes through it.

_Cool, you're staying pretty near us. We'll pick u up at around 6. We're gonna have an awesome night tomorrow! – Dougie –_

Stepping into the apartment, Ally saw that Rachel was staring at her phone with eyes the size of plates. 'Oh my god! Ally! It's Danny!' Rachel fumbled with the phone nervously and nearly dropped the phone twice. 'His gonna pick us up! Oh gods!' turning to Ally, she pulled her into the wardrobe and started pulling out stacks of shoes and handbags, muttering furiously under her breath and scurrying here and there.

'C'mon, get a move on already, Ally. Tomorrow's the day! The BIG DAY!' Rachel paused in the midst of pulling out another stack of shoes, while she emphasized on the word, 'big day', 'we've got to get ready.'

Having no choice but to help the ever so stubborn Rachel, the two girls spend the rest of their evening choosing out their clothes and shoes and whatnots.

* * *

Saturday evening came pretty quickly, considering the fact that the day before was already Friday. Tonight, Ally was dressed casually, in a two layered top, black skinnys that showed off her curves and a pair of cute, dark blue ballet flats. Rachel on the other hand was dressed casually too, but was forced by Ally, having been told off that they were going on a date, not a ball. Whilst Ally sat back on their couch and waited patiently for the guys to arrive, Rachel was pacing the living room, wringing her hands together nervously.

'Rachs, if you don't stop now, there's gonna be a hole on the floor.'

'Ally!' Rachel suddenly screamed as though she remembered something and looked at Ally, wide eyed who was equally shocked, hands in midair, just as she was about to switch to another channel.

'What!'

Rachel look like she was about to cry when she flopped onto the empty seat beside her best friend. 'What if I screw up? I always screw up when I'm nervous! Oh dear, I'm gonna screw it up.'

Chuckling at her friend's nervousness, Ally gave Rachel a reassuring hug and whispered comforting words into her ears. 'You won't screw up hun. You never did. But even if you do,' hearing Rachel gasp loudly, Ally continued quickly, 'which is a one in a million chance of having that happening, you've still got me. We'll kick their asses if they spoil the night.' Just as Rachel was about to gave another sarcastic reply, the doorbell rang and startled both the girls.

'Ah, it's them. Let's go now Rachy, be confident.' Opening the door, she smiled at the beaming Dougie and Danny who were, fortunately, dressed as casually as they were.

'Hello, beautiful ladies, are you both ready?' Dougie asked, looking at Ally who was blushing faintly.

'Yeap, we're all ready, let's go.' Ally grabbed her handbag and was about to step out of the house and past Dougie when she was stopped by him placing his hands on his waist, making a loop for Ally to put her hand through. Laughing, Ally locked her arms into his and whispered, 'You sure are a gentleman, aren't you?' while Dougie just gave his trademark smirk. Turning back to make sure Rachel was alright, Ally smiled when she saw Danny reaching out to hold Rachel's hands, who was already blushing wildly before the picnic even started.

Walking to their car, Ally and Rachel was surprised to see it empty. 'Where are the rest?' she asked Dougie, who was staring ahead of him.

'Oh yea, Tom, Giovanna, Harry and Giselle decided to have a date of heir own, which I must add, might end up in a shagging session.' Dougie spoke the last bit softly; hoping that Ally couldn't hear it, but a faint laugh from her told him that she _did _heard it. Danny, on the other hand, was looking so dreamily at Rachel, that he did not seem to notice Dougie calling out to him, asking him to drive the car. Giving up, Dougie activated the car and start the engines himself, while the two girls stepped into the back seat.

Shaking his head, Dougie looked into the rearview mirror and said, 'He might end up crashing into something with that dazed look on him. Better be safe than sorry,' this caused the girls to burst out laughing while Danny was still zoning out, but had finally 'woken up' and was chatting happily as with the others on the car about their lives so far.

* * *

'Alright, we're here guys, and girls.' Dougie announced as the car starts to slow down and the engines gradually stopped. Pulling out the car keys roughly, Dougie stepped out of the front seat and opened the door for Ally, who was holding onto the basket of food for their nighttime picnic. She found out that, they were in a park, a quiet park with a small little pond. By now, both Dougie and Danny has had their beanies pulled low over their eyes for wearing shades is not a good idea at night.(HAHA)

Dougie and Danny led the way to a spot by the pond, while the girls helped set up the food and drinks as the picnic slowly began. The park has had small streetlights everywhere, so it wasn't really that dark. Whipping out Ally's camera, the four of them started to capture candid snapshots of each other and also group photos. The night went on considerably well, until Danny frowned as he saw nothing but a few meager drips of the dark liquid dripping out from the empty wine bottle. 'We're out of wine, but why?' Danny was still frowning at the empty win bottle while the others had the how-dumb-can-you-get look on their faces.

Dougie looked at Danny as though he was out of his mind. 'Cause we finished it, dude. God, how dimwitted can you get. I already can't stand my stupidity, but with yours; I'd kill myself already.'

'Hey! I'm not dumb, it just… took me a few moments to process the… thoughts.' Danny retorted lamely and pouted, causing Rachel and Ally to laugh loudly until Dougie hushed them up.

'C'mon you,' Rachel was beginning to loosen up with the guys as she stood up and reached out to pull Danny up with her, 'let's go get more wine, I'm sure there's a convenience store somewhere.' Danny was smirking wildly as he took her hands and started walking towards the convenience store, hands in hands.

Ally looked at the both of them, smiling happily, contented that Rachel has finally found someone she likes. 'Awww, look at them, how sweet can these two lovebirds get.'

Smiling, Ally stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans walking towards the edge of the pond and sat down, with Dougie following behind her and occupying the space beside her.Ally sighed and brought her knees to her chest and commented. 'It's a beautiful night, isn't it?'

'Uh huh, I guess it is.' Shrugging, Dougie took a piece of rock and threw it into the pond, causing water ripples to form on the calm surface.

'Hey, don't do that!' Ally held out her hand and stopped Dougie from throwing a second stone, but pulled back almost immediately as though she was touching something extremely hot.

'But why not?' Dougie asked, confused at her sudden outburst and her response when she touched his arm.

'Well, one, you might hurt the fishes or whatnots in the pond. Second, you never know what's in it. If you disturb it, it might come after us. I don't wanna be chased by a freaky animal on a date.'

Dougie laughed, but stopped when Ally sneezed and shivered, bringing her knees closer to her body. Shrugging off his jacket, he placed it on Ally's shoulders and scooted nearer to her, then wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to warm Ally up. She couldn't stop the smile that was creeping up her face when Dougie hugged her and her heart was beating so fast and loud, she was sure Dougie could hear it.

'Thanks,' Dougie just nodded and smirked at her, the smirk that could make any girl melt, but it only made Ally blushed. Unknowingly, Ally began fiddling with the necklace as Dougie watched her twirl the metal chain on her fingers lightly, her eyes sporting a faraway look.

'So, tell me more about yourself, I don't quite seem to know you well enough.' Dougie tucked a stray lock of hair behind Ally's ears then turned his attention onto her face, taking in every little details of her. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful. His eyes wandered around her hazel green eyes, the freckles on her nose, her slightly tinted pink cheeks and her lips. He couldn't help but stare at her lips for a few moments, it was too alluring.

Ally made a deliberate cough, 'Erm, Mr Poynter, if you don't mind, my eyes are,' she stopped to point to where her eyes are, 'up here, and,' she then moved her hands to her mouth and continued, 'not here'. She laughed; her laughs are like the tinkle of a bell to Dougie, and he loved hearing her laughter. _Yeah, take that, how cheesy could this 20 year old boy be._

'Sorry,' Dougie muttered, embarrassed at being caught staring at her, well, lips.

Ally laughed again, 'S'okay. And to answer your questions, I _was_ from London from what my mom told me, I was born here. But moved to California when I was still a baby, for god knows what reasons my mom has.' Again, Ally's hands reached up and fingered the necklace lightly.

'Then can I ask you where did you get this necklace from?' Dougie questioned further, but cautiously, for fear of saying or asking things that will upset her.

Slowly, Ally reached up behind her neck and unclasped the necklace, holding it out with one hand while the other held up Dougie's hand. Placing the necklace gingerly in his palm, she allowed him to take a good look at the ring chained onto it.

Sighing, Ally hugged her knees close to her again stared out at the ripples on the surface on the pond the wind was making and continued, 'My grandmamma gave me that necklace. It was a gift from my dad to my mom. When my mom was killed in a freak car crash when I was 10, I lived with my grandmamma in California ever since. Until recently she passed away, leaving me this necklace, telling me to come back here, and find my dad, which I think is a one in a million chance of that _EVER_ happening. But even if that one in a million chance really did happen, I doubt I'll be able to forgive him.'

Taking a deep breath, Ally rested her chin on her knees while tears sprang to her eyes. She tried hard to blink it away, but doing so only made them fall faster. Soon, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Having no idea what to do, Dougie stood up abruptly and walked behind her, clasping the necklace back onto her neck. Then, he walked in front of her, and brought the small shaking figure into his arms, wrapping his hands around her, allowing Ally to cry into his chest. Seeing Ally so hurt and heartbroken made Dougie's heart ache with misery too. He did not think that a girl like her could have had such an awful past. Ally's uncontrollable sobs began to slow down as her breathing even out. Thinking that she was asleep, Dougie removed his arms from her body and made to carry her back to the car, but was shocked when he found out that she was wide awake, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

'Don't go away.' She mumbled, her voice small and tiny, resembling a small girl who was afraid. Nodding, Dougie scooted near her again, and brought her into his arms, while he rocked back and forth, running his fingers through her hair.

'I'm sorry,' muttered Dougie, who was still rocking back and forth. Ally and Dougie turned around at the same time and found themselves staring at each other's eyes. Ever so slowly, the two moved closed and closer, till their noses were rubbing against each other. Ally shuddered under the coldness of the night and also the feeling of Dougie's breath on her lips. The next moment, Dougie's lips were on hers, kissing her gently, as though telling her he will never hurt her like how others did. Ally smiled against his lips as she returned the kiss, closing her eyes at the same time, enjoying their first shared kiss together. Little did they know that there was a reporter among the bushes, capturing pictures of their kiss. The two broke apart after awhile, coming up for air. Ally blushed and turned away but was stopped by Dougie, who tilted Ally's face back to him and rested his forehead on hers, staring into her hazel green eyes.

'I won't let others hurt you, I promise.' The words made Ally smile broadly before Dougie brought her lips to his again, kissing her gently then hugging her and rocking her back and forth again. Soon, Rachel and Danny returned hand in hand, but the wine was nowhere to be seen. Their clothes however, were crumpled and Danny's face was smeared with lipstick.

'Hohoho, what have we got here?' Danny chuckled, signaling to Dougie and Ally, who were smirking at them in the same manner.

'Speak for yourself, Dan. How does the lipstick feel? Sticky?' Ally and Dougie burst out laughing while Danny looked at them in shock and grinned somewhat sheepishly while Rachel blushed and smiled at them.

'Well, looks like we've finally settled down, Dougs.' Danny said as he and Dougie threw the rubbish into the bin.

'Yea, I think so.' Shrugging, they both walked back to the girls who were waiting for them at the car park, whispering excitedly but stopped immediately when they saw the boys.

'C'mon, let's go home.' Deactivating the car alarm, Dougie passed the keys to Danny, who managed to catch it just in time, before it fell to the ground.

'Dans, you drive, I'm gonna sit in the back seat.' Danny gave a knowing smirk to Dougie who just rolled his eyes in return. Holding Ally's hands, he opened the door for her while Danny did the same for Rachel.

* * *

When they reached the girls' apartment, both were sound asleep, with Ally's head on Dougie's shoulders and Rachel's head resting on the car window, since Danny was driving. After parking the car safely beside the curb and activating the alarm, Dougie carried Ally in his arms, bridal style while Danny slung Rachel over his shoulder. Insensitive creep, Dougie thought, shaking his head in amusement at Danny who was now looking for the house keys. Finally, he found the bunch of keys as he opened the doors to the apartment; the guys brought the girls back to their rooms and tucked them into bed.

Placing Ally gently on her bed, Dougie took off her shoes and covered her with the blanket before kneeling down beside her bed, looking at the sleeping form of his new girlfriend. Girlfriend, yes, Dougie is in love with Alyssa Perrington now.

'Good night,' kissing Ally on the forehead, he tucked the tired girl in again, who was now sleeping with a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

there ya go :D  
hope you liked it.it's the _longest chapter_ i've ever written  
**REVIEWS PLEASE**

_xoxo,  
__**herbieunloaded.**_


	5. Fevers and Hospitals

Here's another one,

_cheerios,  
_**herbieunloaded**

* * *

As usual, Dougie woke up this morning, ready to start his busy day of signings and interviews, but with a cold. Cursing the weather last night and sniffling loudly, he made his way downstairs to find the rest of his bandmates already having their breakfast and were talking about their dates last night. Flopping himself onto one of the kitchen chair, Dougie placed his head on the kitchen counter and sneezed into the tissue loudly, causing his bandmates to look at him in shock. 

'Dude, what's wrong with you?' Danny was now poking him in his side, staring at him stupidly, 'You look like you've been run over by a train.'

'Erm, Danny, it'd kinda obvious I'b habing a cold? Must be yester… ah choo… day's blasted weather.' Rolling his eyes at Danny, Dougie got himself a glass of water and was about to walk back into his room for a little rest when the front door burst open, followed by Fletch, their manager, who was looking like an annoyed bull.

'DOUGIE LEE POYNTER AND DANIEL ALAN DAVID JONES!' hearing their full names being called out, Dougie and Danny cringed at the same time and turned on their heels, finding themselves staring at a very angry manager. Flinching at the look on Fletch's face, Dougie put on a cheerful front but his voice shook when he replied.

'Ye- yeah?'

'Don't you yeah me, young man. Look at this!' throwing the boys a magazine, Dougie looked at the others for help, but they were too scared to incur the wrath of Fletch. Staring at the magazine, the two figures on the front cover seemed wildly familiar to him, until he realized it was a picture of him and Ally kissing and another of Danny and Rachel doing the same. Flipping to the page of the headline, his mind began to reel while more and more pictures of their date appeared, followed by a short article.

_**Dougie and Danny of McFly have found their new girls!**_

_Dougie Poynter and Danny Jones of McFly has been reported to be seen with two girls in a park, late at night on Saturday, 3rd March 2006. The girls are now recognized as Alyssa Perrington and Rachel Winters, waitresses in one of the French restaurant near the band's house. Dougie and Ms Perrington were seen hugging and kissing by the pond while Danny and Ms Winters were caught outside a convenience stall in the park. Let's just hope this time, the guys are not just taking the girls as another one of their flings._

Looking up, Dougie passed the magazine to Danny watching his mate's eyes grow wider and wider with every sentence he read.

'So, what've you got to say about this?' Fletch was glaring at the both of them, while Danny tried to hide his face with the magazine, only to have Fletch snatching it from him.

'Well, I like her, and she likes me. That's it. It's not a fling, Fletch, I swear.' Dougie was looking at Fletch seriously now, even though he was having difficulty breathing due to his blocked nose. Fletch nodded and turned to Danny, still glaring. 'I know Dougs here is serious, but I don't know about you, Mr Jones, considering the fact that your flings in a day are more than the number of times I visited the toilet.'

'Hey! I'm not that sluttish,' Danny retorted but scowled when Fletch and the others raised an eyebrow at him, 'alright, alright, maybe I am a _little_, but I do like this girl Fletch. Really.' Staring back at his manager determinedly, Fletch finally nodded after a long time then proceeded to call his band for a briefing on their appointments for the day.

'Fletch?' Dougie raised his right hand, the other was busy stuffing his nose with tissues. 'Can I be excused today? I peel… ah choo…really sick.'

'Alright, do you need a doctor?' Fletch asked, passing Dougie a box of tissue beside him since he was obviously in need of some, _badly_.

'Ahh, no thanks. I'b be fine. I'll just go ub for a rest.' Dougie said, trying his best to make his words clearer.

'Alright, get well soon, we need our bassist. The others, let's go now, we're running late.' Fletch commanded in his very manager tone while the other bandmates scrambled to get their things.

'Bye guys,' Dougie said watching the rest of his band hop onto their McFly van from the front door, setting off for their performances. Staggering towards his room, Dougie flopped down onto his bed, feeling the sleepiness kick in instantly, Dougie closed his eyelids and fell into a deep sleep gradually.

* * *

A few hours later, the doorbell rang, waking Dougie from his nap. Thinking it may be one of his mates, Dougie ignored it until he realized that his bandmates have keys. Groaning, Dougie sat up and walked down to the living room, opening the front door to Ally standing at the doorway, staring up at him. Shocked, Dougie stared back at Ally, eyes widening as she broke into a smile and hugged him before pushing him back into the house and closing the door quietly. Throwing her things onto the sofa, Ally pulled Dougie by the hands up the stairs and tucked him into his bed while he was still staring at her blankly. 

'What're you doing here?' he finally found his voice and croaked, watching the brunette bustle around his room, helping to clean up the mess that made it look like a rubbish dump. Halfway through picking out the dirty laundry, Ally looked up and smiled at Dougie before giving him an it's-kinda-obvious-I'm-here-to-see-you look.

'To take care of you, silly. Danny told Rachs you were sick because he didn't have my number and wanted me to come over and take care of you, since he knew you won't be able to take care of yourself.' She shrugged and walked out of the room then appeared again, this time with a glass of water in her hands, 'So, I asked for a day's leave to see you.'

Frowning at Dougie's cold response, Ally turned around and scowled, 'Why, you don't want me here? Well, I can go if you like,' she set down the glass of water and motioned to leave when Dougie sat up immediately and grabbed her hands, pulling her to sit down beside him.

'No! That's not what I meant, I was just sur- surprised, that's all.' Dougie stuttered before he was pulled into a hug by Ally. Smiling, he hugged him back until Ally gasped and pulled back, reaching out to touch his forehead.

'God! You're burning. Come, lay down quickly. I'll go make you some food, just take a rest now.' Pecking him on the cheeks, Ally covered Dougie with his blankets and bustled out of the room, while Dougie drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

'Dougie? Wake up, it's time to eat.' Groaning, Dougie peeled open his eyes reluctantly and saw Ally peering at him in concern, an apron wrapped around her neck. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his lips at the sight of Ally in an apron. 

'What's so funny?' Ally asked, helping Dougie sit up and then moved to take a bowl of porridge from the bedside table.

Smirking, Dougie replied, 'You look cute in the apron, like a female version of Tom.'

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean!' Ally glared at him, but the smile on her lips betrayed her mock anger. Dragging a chair to his bedside, Ally sat on it and began blowing on the porridge, cooling it manually.

'My grandmamma said porridges are the best food to take when you're sick. She always made me this when I'm sick.' Blowing gently on the spoonful of porridge, she brought it near Dougie's mouth and said, 'Ahhh,' while Dougie just stared at her in amusement, not giving entry to the food.

'I think I can eat on my own, mommy.' Dougie pouted and whined, making Ally quake with laughter but soon stop and pushed the bowl of food into his hands, 'but I think I'll feel better if my girlfriend was to feed me.'

Ally paused at the word 'girlfriend' and looked at Dougie who was smirking at her until the bowl of food was back in her hands again. 'Did you just say girlfriend?' Ally looked up at Dougie who simply nodded and frowned, pointing to the bowl then to his stomach.

Laughing, Ally pushed the spoon into his mouth like how a mother feeds her 3 year old until the food was almost finished. Setting the empty bowl aside, Ally pushed Dougie back down onto his bed again and tucked him inside his duvet. Touching his forehead, Ally smiled at the significant improvement while she collected all the dirty laundries and rubbish that were scattered around the room.

'Sleep tight,' giving Dougie a peck on the cheek, Ally closed the door behind her, and went on her chores until she felt that the whole house was clean and tidy again. Creeping up to Dougie's bedroom silently, Ally heard soft moaning from inside. Opening the door quietly, Ally gasped when she saw Dougie tossing and turning in his sleep, pain apparent on his handsome face. Ally rush to pull the blankets up his body, only to have him kicking it away again. Shaking her head, Ally took off her shoes and slid into Dougie's bed beside him, hugging him close to her body, and pulling the blanket up to their bodies while whispering comforting words into his ears.

Slowly, Dougie began drifting back to a peaceful sleep while Ally just continued to lay there, hugging his body close to her and staying awake in case he woke up in the middle of the night. But after a few hours of vigil watch, sleepiness overcame Ally's senses as she drifted into sleep too.

* * *

'Ally! Ally, wake up,' Dougie watched as Ally stirred in her sleep, pouting at being woken up. Pulling the curtains back, he heard a gasp from the sleeping girl as she blocked her eyes from the blinding sunlight that shone through the window. 

'Ugh, too bright, grandmamma, too bright.' Chuckling, Dougie kneeled beside his bed and rested his chin on his hands, watching Ally slowly wake up from her sleep. _She misses her grans,_ he thought sadly. When Ally was finally wide awake, she turned her head to her side and smiled at Dougie who was smiling brightly in return. Touching her face with his fingertip, Dougie kissed Ally on her lips as she smiled, happy at Dougie's fast recovery.

'You sure recover fast, Mr Poynter. When I was sick, I ha-' Suddenly, Ally broke out into a fit of hacking coughs, which made her gasped for breath when it ended, while Dougie patted her lightly on her back, looking at her in concern.

'Ya okay?' Dougie asked, helping Ally to her feet. As soon as Ally stood up, a wave of dizziness swept past her while the world around her started to spin. 'I'm fi-'Before she could finish her sentence, Ally's legs gave way while her body swayed dangerously, but was caught by Dougie before she hit the floor.

'Oh fuck! Ally!' panicking, Dougie carried the unconscious form and ran out of his room, pounding hard on his bandmates' doors, waking them immediately.

'What the fu - Oh god, what's happened?' Danny stared at Ally in horror while Tom rushed forward to Ally immediately, touching her forehead.

Frowning at Dougie, Tom motioned for him to put her onto the sofa. 'Way to go, Dougs, she's caught your fever. Harry, call the ambulance, Danny, go get some blanket, Dougs, you just hug her, she needs warmth.' Nodding, Dougie brought Ally's burning body into his chest, hoping to give her as much body heat as possible.

'God, Ally, wake up.' He muttered, hoping that she would wake up soon. 'Crap, it's my entire fault,' he muttered again, rocking her back and forth.

'Dude, chill, she's gonna be alright, the ambulance's coming,' hearing a knock on the door, Danny opened it to see the paramedics carrying a stretcher, 'I'll take that back, they're already here.' Then, they made their way to the hospital while Dougie stayed with Ally in the ambulance.

Upon reaching the hospital, Ally was pushed into the emergency ward immediately for a through check up with Dougie and the rest waiting outside. Danny was now on the phone with Rachel, telling her what happened while Dougie was busy pacing around the corridor.

'Dougs, relax dude, she's gonna be alright.' Harry said in annoyance at his constant pacing, 'Stop pacing around or the hospital's gonna ask ya for a new floor.'

Tom nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, Harry's right. Your pacing here won't help.'

'It's my fault, I passed the virus to her. Gosh, how dumb can I get?' Dougie muttered, running his fingers through his hair, a habit he has come to have whenever he was nervous.

'Dude, ya must've liked her a lot huh, looking at how anxious you are.' Tom smirked, watching a blush creep up Dougie's cheeks.

'Well, yea, I do like her a lot, she's pretty awesome and all.' Dougie turned abruptly as the curtains were pulled open with Ally pushed through it, skin as pale as paper.

'Doc, what's wrong with her?' Dougie rushed up to the doctor, 'Is she okay? What's happened to her?'

'Woah, slow down there, young man. She's just runnin' a high fever.' Looking at his clipboard, the doctor looked up at the four of them again, 'does anyone of you know that she's suffering from anemia?' shaking their heads, the doctor continued again, 'Ally's suffering from anemia since young but her condition improved recently. So, no worries if she was to feel faint or _really_ faint again, just give her the iron replenishing pills and everything will be fine.'

Dougie blinked, confused at what the doctor was prescribing Ally. 'Isn't iron like metal? Why are we feedin' her metal?'

The doctor quirked an eyebrow at him whilst the rest of the band shook their heads hopelessly, gaping at Dougie's intelligence. Danny sighed, 'Dude, we're not feedin' her metal, iron's a mineral figuratively, not literally metal.'

Everyone watched Dougie as a look of comprehension hung on his face. 'Oh… I see. Can we go see her?'

'Well, yes, but be quiet, she needs her rest.' Nodding, Dougie and the rest made their way to the ward and was about to go in when Danny excused himself to answer a phone call. Watching him talk to the caller furiously, Danny hung up and walked back to the group.

'Guys, we've got to get back to the office, Fletch wants to see us. Dougs, you just stay here and keep your lass company. We'll cover up for ya.' Giving his bandmates a grateful smile, Dougie pushed open the door quietly, not wanting to wake up Ally. Scanning the room, Dougie sighed gratefully for not looking at pink walls in the ward. _Phew, I thought it was gonna be pink walls all over. Ewww, pink walls all over. How girly. Sick. _

'What're you doing, standing there?' Ally's voice was so hoarse, Dougie had a shock, looking around to see who the speaker was, spotting Ally propped up on her bed laughing at his response.

'I was checking if the room was pink.' Kissing her lightly on her forehead, Ally broke off and scooted aside, so there was enough space for the both of them on the bed. Sitting down, Dougie wrapped his arms around Ally as she laid her head on his shoulder, flipping through a magazine carelessly.

'Why would you wanna check to see if the ward is pink?'

'Cause, I'll feel sick in a pink room, makes me all gay and stuff, not mentioning sick.' Smirking at her, Dougie ran his fingers through her hair, while he scanned the room again.

'How're you feeling?' Dougie turned to face Ally, who was now having an extremely bored look on her pale face. She sighed, 'I'm fine, just bored stiff.' throwing the magazine aside, Ally snuggled closer to Dougie, taking in a whiff of his cologne.

'Y'know you smell nice?' Ally mumbled against his chest, not wanting to peel herself away from her source of comfort. She could now feel Dougie chuckling, his chest making raspy sounds, making Ally giggle as well.

'Ya think? Oh and why didn't you tell me you're anamic or something like that?' Dougie was now frowning and pouting at her, giving her the puppy eyes, 'you've got me and the band worried when you passed out.' Laughing, Ally shrugged, 'It's nothing big anyways.'

'It IS something big, you scared the shit outta me when you fainted,' shuddering, Dougie brought Ally closer to him again, 'I thought I was gonna lose you or something, and now the doc's prescribing you metallic pills.' Laughing at Dougie's misconception of the mineral, Ally looked up and kissed Dougie's cheek lovingly, staring into his twinkling blue eyes, 'You won't lose me, silly, I'll always be here.'

Smiling broadly, Dougie tilted Ally's head back and gave her a sounding kiss on her lips, not fearing of catching the cold from her.

* * *

HORIGHT, here it is,  
review please  
_**cheerios,**_


	6. All Cleared

I do not own **McFly,** unfortunately.  
I however, do own my own humble characters, _Ally and Rachel_.  
So, on with the storyyy!

_**xoxo**_

* * *

The next few days passed fairly quickly for both Dougie and Ally, with Dougie spending as much time with her in the hospital as he could, rushing over once he was free just to keep her company. Every now and then, Ally will smile to herself just by looking back and thinking about the little things Dougie did to cheer her up or to entertain her. She loved these feelings and never wanted them to go away. _Never._

Today, Ally was finally allowed to be discharged from the sickly place, packing her things into her bag she waited for Dougie to pick her up. Tired of staying in the damned hospital for another minute, Ally grabbed her phone and text Dougie, telling him to meet her outside the hospital instead, since she was all packed and ready to go. While waiting, Ally took out her iPod and was starting to hum some McFly songs to herself when a black convertible pulled up in front of her. Jumping out of the car without even bothering to open the door, Dougie strode over to where Ally was and gave her a light peck on her lips then reached down to bring up her bag, swinging it over his shoulder. Holding her hand, Ally giggled a little, causing Dougie to stop and stare at her, confused.

'Ehh, what's so funny?' the way Dougie asked the question made Ally giggle more, then resulting in the both of them laugh hysterically by the end.

After a few good minutes of intense laughing, Dougie and Ally look up at each other, confused.

'Why're you laughing?' both asked in unison then burst out laughing again.

'I'm laughing,' Ally started, pulling Dougie closer to her, 'cause you're so cute when you hold my hand.' Then gave him a peck on the cheek. 'What about you?'

'I'm laughing…' Dougie grinned at Ally sheepishly, 'well… because you're laughing. So I thought you needed some kinda laughing company, and I gladly took it up.'

Smiling at Dougie, they walked back to the car and was about to drive back home when Ally noticed a magazine lying unnoticed in the backseat which was well, noticed by her. Picking it up, Ally stared hard at the picture on the cover, blinking hardly a few times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Tugging gently on Dougie's shirt so his attention will not be diverted from the road, Ally showed him the magazine, a look of utter confusion on her beautiful face.

'Dougs, is this like us?' Ally frowned at the picture, which was of them snogging in the park a couple of days back.

Turning around slightly so he was able to see what Ally was talking about, he grinned somewhat sheepishly at her before stopping their car beside the curb. Turning his head towards her so he was able to look at her fully in the eyes, Dougie carefully took hold of her hands, fearing what her reaction would be when she found out that their relationship was now out in the open.

Taking a deep breath, Dougie started slowly. 'You see, on our first date, a reporter sorta followed us and snapped photos of us for their magazines and all.' By now, Ally was frowning deeply at their relationship being out in the open. She was afraid of what the fans would do to her, afraid of what others would do to them and worst, she was afraid of losing Dougie to the media.

Letting out the breath he was holding onto for the past one minute, Dougie's worry intensified, seeing no response from Ally, only deep frowning. Slowly, Dougie grasped Ally's small hand as he laced their fingers together, before taking in another deep breath.

'Look, Al, if you wanna break up wimme, it's alright. I get it.' His voice cracked a little and his heart ached at having to break up with her. Ally however, was shocked beyond words with what Dougie said and was frowning even harder now.

'Hey, when did I ever say I wanna break up?' Ally's voice was small and tiny, just like the day she spilled out her secrets to Dougie.

Staring into his sky blues, Ally continued, in a voice so strong and confident, it shocked Dougie. 'I don't ever wanna break up with you. You're the most wonderful thing that has ever, ever, _EVER_ happened to me.' Finishing, Ally leaned into him and gave him a light peck on his lips that shouted of one thing between them, love. Smiling, Dougie returned the kiss in the same way, giving Ally a sense of security and comfort.

Coming up for air, he rested his forehead on Ally's and mumbled against her lips. 'I don't care about what others think. It's all about you now.'

Smiling, Ally laid her head on his shoulder, while they continued their journey home, until an idea struck Ally. Moving her head from Dougie's shoulder so she could talk to him face to face, Ally smiled somewhat brightly at the idea she had.

'What say you about us having a day alone?' Ally asked hopefully, wishing that Dougie was free enough to accompany her for one full day without having to run here and there for his superstar life.

'Hmm, not bad an idea. Well, what do you wanna do with me on this day alone, Ms Perrington?' Dougie gave his trademark smirk and raised one of his eyebrow at Ally, which made her glare at him in horror.

'What in heavens are you thinking of, Poynter? I only wished for you to go to the beach with me!' she scowled at the dirty thoughts that were running through his mind and was suddenly interested if he was still, well, a virgin. _Of course not you dumbhead! He's already twenty for Christ's' sake! Who in the right mind would still be a virgin! He'd have done it with some girl ain't it? Unlike you, you straight minded traditional geek. _The internal battle in her mind caused her to zone out and she was brought out of the trance when Dougie waved his hand in front of her blank face, staring at her amusedly.

'So, what were you thinking about?' wagging his eyebrows at her, Dougie opened the car door for her and held out his arm and waited for her to link her arm into his, which she gladly did so.

'Nothing that interests you,' she giggled at the puppy eyes she was receiving and continued down the road to her apartment. 'So? Are you able to take some time out for me?' pouting her lips that always makes Dougie give in, she sighed sadly when the answer she got was, 'I dunno, I've gotta check with Fletch first. Just hold on a sec,' and Dougie was on the phone with his manager, talking furiously, until the somewhat disagreement quieted down and Dougie returned, slinking his arms around Ally's waist.

'Fletch agreed, but only if I promise not to do stupid stuffs when I'm out.' Dougie laughed.

Grinning broadly, Ally began jumping up and down in joy, dragging Dougie along with her. 'Ally, can we stop this, unmanly actions?' he whined until Ally let go of his hands and dragged him up to her flat as quickly as she could.

'Hurry up already, we've got things to pack!'

* * *

Here ya go,  
enjoy alright darlings.

_cheerios,  
**herbieunloaded.**_


	7. Fun in the Sun & I Love You

Hey guys! Here's another chap!  
It's all about their trip to _the beach_!  
I daresay I love this chap truckloads!  
Reviews darling!

_xoxo  
__**Tammy**_

* * *

'Dougs! Are you done packing?' Ally shouted from the kitchen of the McFly house while in the midst of preparing some sandwiches for the beach trip. They were hitting the beach today for their 'little time alone' and Ally wanted it to be special, for she did not know when she would be able to spend time alone with Dougie again, especially since McFly was going on another tour. 

'Uhm… almost,' his voice rang out through the hallway while Ally watched him scramble about in amusement, trying to grab all the things he _thought_ he needed, 'honestly Al, it's just the beach, we don't really need to bring things.'

'Actually, we don't. I just love to watch you scurry around, it's cute.' Ally said, walking towards Dougie who dropped his things in annoyance.

'What! You made me pa- mmmfffgg,' Dougie's words were drowned by Ally's lips crashing down onto his before he returned the kiss, drowning in the sweet bliss of tasting Ally's lips. Breaking for air, the couple rested their forehead onto each other and twirled about in a circle, smiling and enjoying the presence of one another.

'So, are you ready?' Ally asked, looking at Dougie whose eyes were closed, a satisfied smile on his lips, 'We'll be able to spend more time together if we were to go now.'

Nodding his head, Dougie opened his eyes slowly and grinned broadly at the beautiful girl in front of him feeling his troubles and stress melt away immediately when he stared into the magnificent hazel greens. Taking their foreheads off of each other, Ally went back to packing the food and Dougie, back to putting his stuffs back where they belonged, since they were no longer needed.

After a few minutes, he had finally finished putting his things back to their original places, which was practically everywhere, since his room was back in a huge mess again. When they arrived at the McFly house a few moments ago, Ally was shocked to see the mountain high of dirty laundry in his room, and clucked disapprovingly at him but not before helping him with it. Walking out of his room and into the kitchen, Dougie stood at the doorway for a moment, taking in the image of Ally bustling around the kitchen, humming songs to herself cheerfully whilst preparing the food. He was glad that Ally was now happier than she was before, and was even more pleased that he was the one who brought her such happiness. Smiling at her bouncy mood, Dougie crept into the kitchen and slide his arms onto her waist, catching her by surprise.

Jumping a little, Ally turned around so that she was now facing Dougie, with his hands still on her waist. Kissing him on his forehead, she snuggled into his warmth and asked, 'So you done? We should get going now.'

Taking her by the hands, Dougie grabbed the paper bag of food and Ally's tote bag and led her back onto the convertible. Starting the car, the couple soon found themselves driving along the outskirts of the town, clear blue waters and sandy beaches around them. Ally wanted to keep as many memories as possible of that day, so, she took out her camera and started taking snapshots of her and Dougie together.

'Cheese!' she exclaimed, catching Dougie's attention, who was trying his best to focus on the road in front of them with Ally, who was busy taking pictures of him.

'Gosh! This is funnaye!' Ally started laughing hysterically, pointing at the camera which was showing Dougie's shocked face on its screen.

'Hey! Delete that! It's ruining my image of a hottie!' Dougie scowled at her but couldn't help but join in the laughing at the sight of his candid look.

'This is a keeper!' Ally was still laughing, but managed to calm herself down, 'I'm gonna stick all the pictures we took today in my room, then I'll be able to look at you, even though you're not there with me.' Suddenly remembering the upcoming tour, she couldn't help but feel despondent at being separated from him for months.

Sensing the disappointment in her voice, Dougie took one of Ally's hands and caressed it softly, sending her a genuine smile.

'I'll call you everyday! Or maybe,' a boyish grin broke out on his face, 'maybe you can come along too! I'll ask Fletch or my label company!'

Dougie smiled cheerily at his idea until the car came to a stop at the car park. Turning off the engines, Dougie took out his usual GAP cap and his sunglasses from the small compartment and put them on. Checking his reflection in the rearview mirror, he adjusted the cap again so that his face was now half hidden. He did not want any blasted reporters or fans to ruin his day with Ally.

Dougie jumped out of the car again, a habit he has come to have, and grabbed the bags. He slinked them onto his shoulder and walked towards Ally, who was waiting for him with her own pair of shades on. Taking her by the hand, the couple walked into the beach quietly enjoying each other's presence.

Strolling along the sandy coasts, Dougie and Ally finally found a shady and peaceful spot, far from the heavy crowd. Resting their belongings beside a tree, Ally quickly threw off her flip-flops and her clothes, revealing the two piece bikini she was wearing underneath and also the navel piercing that was hidden until now. She grabbed her waterproof camera, and then ran towards the clear blue waters. Turning back to Dougie, she motioned for him to follow her, and within minutes, Dougie's shirt was off, revealing the large tattoo on his right chest. Following her, the both of them were soon chasing each other, attempting to push the other into the warm waters.

'You never did told me you've got a navel piercing.' Dougie commented, his eyes drifting to her belly button every now and them while the both of them circled each other, as though they were in a duel.

'Ya never did ask.' Was all she could reply when she was caught around the waist by Dougie who was carrying her near the edge of the sea, trying his best to throw her into the waters. Knowing what he was going to do next, Ally laughed and giggled and tried squirming her way out of Dougie's strong grip, but to no avail.

'Let me down!'

'Hmm, why should I?' with a smirk, Dougie threw Ally into the waters, causing her to stumble back and yelp loudly when she tried standing up too quickly. Finally getting her balance and swaying gently to the motion of the waves, she waded towards Dougie who was now laughing wildly at her "little dance" in the waters.

'Oh, you find it funny d'ya?' Ally pouted at him then slowly, she crawled onto the sand on all fours, grinning seductively at Dougie who had stopped laughing instantly, seeing the look on her face.

Pining him down onto the sand, Ally began straddling him, kissing every single bit of his face. Soon enough, Dougie's breath quicken and started getting heavier and heavier. Smirking, Ally stood up and pulled Dougie next to her, slowly making their way towards the sea. But Dougie was too preoccupied with staring at Ally's face to notice they were actually nearing the waters. Laughing gently at his grin, Ally slowly reached up and placed her hands oh his chest and the next moment,

_SPLASH!_

'Ugp,' cried Dougie as he tried to catch his balance in the waters. He glared at Ally who was now laughing her head off and soon, he joined in with the laughter and wade towards the shore.

Exhausted, the couple was now lying on the sand, facing each other with happy smiles plastered on their faces. Their disguises were now taken off, but they didn't care. All that mattered now was them having fun and enjoying it with each other. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, Dougie pulled Ally closer to him, enjoying her warmth and the feeling of the seawater lapping at their feet.

'We're both wet now, fair and square.' She gave a happy sigh into his chest. Dougie then took a strand of the honey brown hair that had escaped from the clips and began twirling it, enjoying the softness despite the fact that they were actually wet.

Ally turned around suddenly, now with her stomach on the sand. She dipped her fingers into the fine grains, and traced a huge heart between the two of them before standing up abruptly and started digging furiously in the sand while Dougie looked on in confusion.

'Al, whatcha doin'?' he walked up to Ally who was still digging the sands furiously.

'I'm looking for seashells.' Was her only reply, but Dougie couldn't care less. Holding her hand, Dougie pulled her beside him and started looking for the shells, with their hands intertwined together.

After a few moments, the two found enough shells Ally needed and walked their way back to the heart where she had drawn. Dumping the shells onto the sand, Ally and Dougie began filling the heart shape with them, until the heart was completely covered with seashells of an array of colors. Smiling broadly at their finished work, Ally took hold of Dougie's hands and sat him beside her, with the heart in the middle of them. Taking her camera, Dougie knew what she was going to do and beamed into the camera, taking down the happiest moment of their life.

Pressing the shutter release button, Ally said, 'Cheese,' and reached over, kissing Dougie lightly on the cheeks, her eyes closed in happiness and her lips curled up into a blissful smile.

After the picture was taken, Ally laid in comfortable silence between Dougie's legs, her head lying on his chest lazily. Browsing through the many photographs they took today, her eyes settled on the last one they took and smiled to it, not knowing Dougie was looking at her.

'What're you smiling at, love?' he asked, reaching over to look at the picture.

'This picture's my favou- did you just call me love?' Ally asked, furrowing her eyebrows suddenly, thinking that she may have heard it wrong.

Chuckling, Dougie nodded his head and reached down to give a light peck on her lips. 'Yea, I did,' Dougie panicked as thoughts of him telling her he loved her were way too soon, 'don't you like it?' frowning, Dougie lifted his head from Ally and stared into her eyes.

'No, no! In fact,' kissing his cheeks, she in between showering kisses all over his face, 'I… loved…it…very…much…'

Settling back into his arms again, Ally sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm summer sun and the cooling sea breeze. When Dougie's voice broke the comfortable silence.

'I think I love you.' Was all he said to emit a gasp from Ally.

'It's okay if you don't feel the same way though,' Dougie added quickly in a defeated tone. He inwardly cursed, kicked and slapped himself for blurting the three words out, even though it meant the world that he said it to her.

_Dougie Poynter you doofus, you big dimwitted doofus. Why did you say it! Ugh! Hopeless you are. Now you've scared her and she's never going to like you the same way again. _Smiling at her in a forced sort of way, Dougie turned his face away from hers, and stared out onto the clear, twinkling sea.

Turning around, Ally moved his head so he was now facing her and wrapped her hands around his neck , staring into his twinkling blue eyes. Bring her lips closer to his; she whispered in a smile,

'I think I love you too.' Before crashing down and letting their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

* * *

there ya go!  
hope y'all like this chap cause i do :D  
**_CHEERIOS._**


	8. Recordings

Hello guys, and girls!  
Here's another chapterrr!  
Time for Ally's papa!

_xoxo  
_

* * *

After the trip to the beach, Dougie and Ally were much closer than before, and the other bandmates were happy that Dougie was _finally_ settling down. Packing up for their new album recording in the studios this morning, Dougie decided to ring up Ally to ask if she wanted to come along with Rachel, since today was a Saturday. 

Flipping open his phone, he punched in Ally's number and waited while the line got through. Playing with his lipring, Dougie moved about his room trying to find his plectrum.

Click. 'Hello?' Ally's tired voice rang out into the phone, making Dougie chuckle silently.

'Hey, still sleeping?'

'Uh huh. I'm so… so… ti…red.' Dougie laughed at her feeble attempt to stifle her yawn.

'Anyways, the band's going to the studios for recordings today,' finally finding his plectrum, Dougie tucked it into his pockets and brought his guitar down into the living room. 'So I was wondering if you and Rachs would like to come and see us, but hearing you're so tired,' Dougie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast and sat down between Danny and Tom, 'why don't you just stay home. I'll go over when we're done.'

'Nah, it's okay. I'm up already, I'll just go wake up Rach this minute. But give me a sec alright, because it's being proven a challenge to wake up that piece of log.' Dougie laughed loudly, earning an offended look from Tom, who was in the midst of drinking his coffee. Hearing a knock on the door, he heard Ally whispered, 'I'll see you later then, I love you.'

The three words made Dougie smile inwardly as the other bandmates looked at him with knowing looks on their faces. 'I love you too.'

With a snap, Dougie closed his phone and turned back to the others who were now staring and smirking at him. As if on cue, Tom, Harry and Danny laughed out loud together; this made Dougie turn red in the face.

'What?' he mumbled with a mouth full of half-chewed toast.

Tom made a disgusted face at him and continued as though he did not see the gross chewing in his mouth. 'You were looking like a lovesick puppy.'

'Talk about yourself Tommy boy, you should've looked at the state you're in every time you see Giovanna. It's hilarious.' Dougie retorted.

Danny laughed and pouted, eyes glazed over with a faraway look. Holding his hands up to resemble a phone, he mouthed the words 'I love you too.' This caused the others to break out into hysterical laughters again.

Rolling his eyes, Dougie turned back to his toast then turned back to Danny again, this time, with a smirk on his lips.

'Ally's coming over to the studio later,' He paused dramatically, taking a sip of the coffee, 'Rachs coming too, just so you know.'

He watched in contentment at the color draining from Danny's face while he scrambled off his chair, running up the stairs with loud, thundering steps back to his closet. Poking his head out through the doorway, Danny shouted in his booming Bolton accent, with an annoyed look on his face, 'Dude! Why didn't you tell me earlier?'

'Well, you were too busy mocking me,' Dougie shot back in a nonchalant voice.

Soon after, the front door of the McFly house opened and closed while balls of footsteps could be heard echoing through the hallway. Looking up, Harry, Tom and Dougie realized it was Fletch, their manager.

'Boys, are you ready?' Fletch asked, looking at each of them, frowning at Danny's absence, he turned to Tom and asked, 'Where's Dans?'

Tom was about to answer when Dougie beat him to it. 'He's busy playing dress up.'

Snickering at his own little joke, the others in the kitchen gave Dougie a that-was-so-whatever look. Shrugging his shoulders, the kitchen's attention was brought back to Danny, who was looking so smartly dressed, one would think that he was going for a formal meeting instead of a studio recording.

'Jesus Dans! What're you wearing?' Fletch muttered, staring at Danny with his mouth wide open.

'What?' blinking a few times, Danny shrugged his shoulders and got ready to leave for the studios.

'C'mon already dudes,' Danny told the others, frowning at his watch, 'We're late.'

'Alright, boys, let's go.' Fletch said as he opened the door and made his way out towards the garage where Tom's mini cooper was.

Whipping out his cellphone, Dougie text Ally to inform her to meet them in the studios instead, since they were already late for their recording.

* * *

**– In the studios –**

McFly were now back in their studio, working on their upcoming album, Wonderland.

'Hey guys, let's start with Too Close for Comfort.' Tom said, strumming his guitar to make sure the chords were all in tune.

Taking their places, Harry gave the count for the start of the song and soon, the boys were strumming their guitars and drumming the drums to the melody of the song.

_I never meant the things I said  
__To make you cry  
__Can I say I'm sorry  
__It's hard to forget  
__And yes I regret  
__All these mistakes_

_I don't know why you're leaving me  
__But I know you must have your reasons  
__There's tears in your eyes  
__I watch as you cry  
__But it's getting late_

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
__Was I too close for comfort  
__You're pushing me out  
__When I'm wanting in  
__What was I just about to discover  
__When I got too close for comfort  
__Driving you home  
__Guess I'll never know_

Outside, Ally and Rachel pushed open the studio's door to hear the melodious sounds of the guitars and the rhythmic beats of the drum. Creeping across the room, Ally set down the food on the table beside the sofa and crossed the room to where Rachel was sitting, being careful to not make any noise. Settling comfortably beside Rachel, Ally looked at Dougie playing his bass through the glass window, and couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he was playing his guitar.

_Remember when we scratched our names into the sand  
__And told me you loved me  
__But now that I find  
__That you've changed your mind  
__I'm lost for words_

_And everything I feel for you  
__I wrote down on one piece of paper  
__The one in your hand  
__You won't understand  
__How much it hurts to let you go_

_Was I invading in on your secrets  
__Was I too close for comfort  
__You're pushing me out  
__When I'm wanting in  
__What was I just about to discover  
__I got too close for comfort  
__Driving you home  
__Guess I'll never know_

The door of the studio opened slowly as a middle aged man clad in a suit walked in, followed by what seems like his assistance. Looking up at them, the man smiled at Ally while she did the same, but watched his eyes trailed down to her neck, to where her necklace was. Feeling a sense of uneasiness, she peeled her eyes off of the man and turned her attention once again to the band, and also to Dougie, whose solo was coming up.

_All this time you've been telling me lies  
__Hidden in bags that are under your eyes  
__And when I asked you I knew I was right_

At this precise moment, Dougie look up from his bass and upon seeing Ally, put on a large grin and started singing his solo, looking straight into her hazel green eyes, he sang, the song like an essay that was for only Ally. Smiling at him in return, Ally marveled at how great Dougie's voice sounded, and hoped he could sing to her more often.

_But if you turn your back on me now  
__When I need you most  
__But you chose to let me down, down, down_

Breaking their eye contact, Ally turned to her right side to see Rachel staring dreamily at Danny who was now singing his part. Snickering at her friend's dreamy look, Ally turned back to the band and refused to look at the man behind her, even though she could feel his eyes burning into her back.

_Won't you think about what you're about to do to me  
__And back down...  
__  
__Was I invading in on your secrets  
__Was I too close for comfort  
__You're pushing me out  
__When I'm wanting in  
__What was I just about to discover  
__I got too close for comfort  
__You're pushing me out  
__When I'm wanting in_

_(Yeh yeh yeh)_

_What was I just about to discover  
__When I got too close for comfort  
__Driving you home  
__I guess I'll never know..._

When the song ended, Ally and Rachel stood up from their seat and started clapping furiously, but stopped when everyone turned to look at them with amusement on their faces. Blushing, the two girls fell silent and flopped onto their seat, mentally kicking one another for making an embarrassment out of them. They watched the boys set aside their instruments and walked out of the door, with Dougie rushing straight for Ally who was quickly swept into his arms and Danny rushing for Rachel to start their 'little' snogging session.

A loud 'ahem' broke the two couples apart, with Fletch looking at the man clad in suit apologetically, while Tom and Harry tried hard to hide their sniggering, which ended up in howls of laughter seconds later.

'Do you mind introducing these two beautiful ladies to me?' the man asked Dougie and Danny politely, smiling in amusement at their public display of affections.

Blushing lightly at having being complimented, Ally and Rachel looked towards Dougie and Danny for answers. Before any of them could respond, Fletch had opened his mouth and spoken up for them in the most professional voice the girls had ever heard him use.

'Mr Baxton, this is Rachel Winters,' Fletch pointed out to Mr Baxton then turned to Ally, 'and Alyssa Perrington. Girls, this is Mr Baxton, the boss of McFly's label company.' He ended smugly, making Ally look at him in annoyance.

Mr Baxton's eyes widened at the sound of Ally's name, and gave a small, unnaturally squeak-like cough. Regaining his composure, he looked at Ally and then back to the necklace on her neck. Under the intense staring of the man, Ally began edging nearer towards Dougie, grabbing his hands for a sense of comfort at the same time.

'May I see your necklace?' Mr Baxton enquired, still not taking his eyes off her. Looking up at Dougie who was squeezing her hand gently to reassure her, Ally suddenly realized the awkward silence that hung over the studio room like a dark cloud, while everyone was staring at her and Mr Baxton in confusement. Nodding her head skeptically, Ally removed the necklace gingerly and placed it into Mr Baxton's outstretched palm.

Walking back to Dougie's side, Ally thought of what her necklace had to do with Mr Baxton. But her thoughts were soon broken by a loud gasp that had escaped from the man. Looking up, Ally found Mr Baxton's eyes brimming with tears before he had the ability to croak out a weak, 'Mily.'

Ally's mind began to race. _Who the hell is he_, she thought, looking into Mr Baxton's eyes, she found a startling similarity between them; they had the same eye color. It couldn't be, could it? Shaking her head, she looked up at Mr Baxton, hard, coldness in her hazel greens.

'Can I have that back?' without waiting for an answer, Ally snatched the chain from Mr Baxton, who was now gapping at her reaction in astonishment. Letting go from Dougie's grip, Ally walked over to the couch, gathered her things and walked out through the door without a second word, Dougie in tow behind her.

'Al! Honey! Wait!' Dougie called out, running after Ally who was walking so fast, she could have passed off as being running.

Turning around, Ally looked at Dougie who was now staring at her in concern, before squatting down onto the floor and wrapped her arms around herself, fingering the necklace tightly. Looking at Ally so broken and tiny again, Dougie hurried forward and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead lightly. Both of them were just enjoying each other's presence when Mr Baxton came hurrying towards them, alone.

'Mily, wait!' the couple turned around and looked at the middle-aged man.

Ally's hazel greens held a comprehensive look in them. But as Dougie stared into her eyes, he could see a little of something else. Fear. Squeezing her hand again to let her know he was here for her, Dougie watched as Mr Baxton started to edge towards Ally, but Ally was backing away from him.

'Don't you remember me?' Mr Baxton was looking at Ally with hurt in his haz-, wait! Hazel green eyes. Gosh. Dougie thought at the coincidence, since having hazel green eyes were not very common.

'I'm your father, your necklace was given to your mommy by me.' Mr Baxton said, sighing at the reaction he was receiving from Ally.

'You liar. Get away from me.' With that, Ally ran into the lift without even waiting for Dougie.

Watching Ally run into the lift, Dougie turned to Mr Baxton. Even though he was angry with him for hurting Ally, he still felt a pang of sympathy for the old man. Sighing, he turned and followed Ally.

'I'll try to help you, Mr Baxton. But for the meantime, give her some time alone.' With that, Dougie walked into the other opened lift and thought of the possible places Ally could have gone to.

* * *

There ya go,  
_sorry for not updating_.  
it's been a rather busy week for me, with projects and stuffs.  
_i'm practically buried till my eyes in the amount of schoolwork i have._  
**REVIEWS PLEASE** :D

**_xoxo._**


	9. I've got you

HELLO.i managed to continue this story.  
gimme some comments on this chap.  
hope it was good enough for you.

**xoxo,  
herbieunloaded**

* * *

As soon as Dougie stepped out of the building, he brisk walked towards his car while trying but to no avail to contact Ally. All the calls had been directed to her voicemail and over time, Dougie got frustrated and he threw the phone onto the seat and jammed the key into the slot. Growling in annoyance, Dougie placed his head on the steering wheel and thought of the places Ally could have gone to, but nothing seemed to be able to call out to him. Just then, his cellphone vibrated, signifying a new message. Dougie groped for his phone and flicked it open to see Ally's number shown on the screen. He hurriedly read the message and chucked the phone aside and started the engine.

_Stop calling, it's annoying me. I'm at the beach; if that's what u're gonna call 'bout. – Ally –_

Dougie sped through the streets of London cursing at nearly every traffic light he came across. When he reached the beach, he was thankful he wasn't involved in any accident, considering the way he was driving. He quickly parked his car, grabbed his phone and went around in search of Ally. It didn't take him long to find her because she was sitting under the same tree they had visited the last time both of them came here. He walked up to her quietly and was relieved to see that she wasn't crying, just staring out into the open sea blankly with the cooling sea breeze blowing against her, making her honey brown hair fly all around her. A few steps before Dougie was able to reach her, Ally gave a growl of frustration and bent down her head before picking up a rock from the ground and throwing as hard as possible into the clear blue sea. Soon, her body began to quake with silent sobs while Dougie rushed towards her and brought her into his arms once again.

"It's okay, it's okay. Hush now." Dougie cooed and soothed her hair down while Ally continued to sob into his chest, damping his shirt with her salty tears.

"I hate him," Ally's voice was choked with tears. She clutched the front of Dougie's shirt tightly together with the necklace while Dougie continued to sooth her hair down, "I hate him so freaking much."

"I know, love, I know. Stop crying already, alright?" Dougie was heartbroken at seeing Ally so upset and hurt. He wished he had never asked her along for their recording today. If he hadn't asked her along, she would not have to meet Mr Baxton. And would never have to find out what she found out today.

"I'm sorry," Dougie pulled Ally away from her and looked into her tearful eyes, "if I hadn't asked you along, you wouldn't have to meet him, and you wouldn't be so… sad." He reached up and brushed the tears that were falling from her eyes. Ally attempted a small smile at him then turned around and leaned her head onto his shoulders.

"It's not your fault. You didn't make him a jerk, did ya?" she sighed and looked back into the distant. They remained in a comfortable silence and listened to the sound of waves breaking onto the shore. Every now and then, Ally would sigh and look at the necklace then turned back to the sea and sighed and looked at the necklace again, repeating this procedure for a couple of times.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ally asked, fiddling the silver ring around her finger, "Should I forgive him? Ugh, no, I hate him so much, so very much. He abandoned me. He didn't want me. Mommy left me, grandmamma left me too. Nobody wants me." a fresh round of tears burst from Ally's eyes again as she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve but to no avail. Sensing the helplessness from Ally, Dougie grabbed her hands and turned her around then reached up to wipe her tears away again.

"Ally Perrington, don't you ever think that nobody wants you." He kissed her softly on the lips before saying again, this time, with a determined look.

"Because I do."

Dougie's words sent a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through Ally's heart. Reaching forward, she kissed Dougie too and mumbled against his lips.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcomed." Dougie said with a smirk that made Ally roll her eyes, but smiling slightly at him.

With that, the both of them turned back to the sea again, this time, their hands intertwined together tightly, not wanting to let go of each other.

"He's never been there for me. Never. He wasn't there when I received my first singing contest award." At this, Dougie stared at her incredulously.

"You sing?!" his voice was full of astonishment in which Ally gave a shrug, and smiled sheepishly.

"It's nothing, just some stupid singing contest my mom signed me up for when I was six. I just sang some stupid nursery rhyme and I was the winner. But mommy told me I was really the best, the other kids were horrid." She laughed and as did Dougie and took interest in the rocks in front of her instead. She took up one of the rock and threw it into the waters with all her might.

"Ever since I knew the meaning of daddy, I always wondered where mine was. I never got to see him, at all. Isn't that like a miracle? Having not seen your dad before. I mean, he was _never_ there for me. I was alone with my grandmamma when mom died; I was _alone_, when my grandmamma died. And now, when I feel that I didn't need him anymore, _VOILA!_ He chose to appear at this time. How ironic is this, huh." Ally scoffed, but this time, she did not cry, she did not want to act all pathetic every time. She had to learn to be strong. At least for Dougie. She didn't want him to worry about her every minute of the day.

"I know how you're feeling now," Dougie smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist then placed his chin on top of her head.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. My dad left me, my mom and my sis two months before I joined the band." He said in a nonchalant voice and took in the smell of Ally's hair. Mmm_, lavender,_ he thought.

_(A/N: I don't really know if his dad really did that, found this info on the net. Howeverrr, I hope his father DID NOT do that at all. I mean, Dougie's so fit, how could he! Anyways, moving on.)_

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not know." Ally apologized and looked at Dougie before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Maybe you should hear him out; he could have a reason for leaving you. You shoulda seen him when he found out you were his daughter."

Ally shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't really care now, cause I've got you. Anyways, can you stay here with me for the rest of the day? It's okay if you can't though. But I really hope you could even though I know you couldn't. Okay, now I'm babbling, so I'm gonna stop." She pursed her lips together scowled when Dougie laughed at her.

"S'okay, I'll just go ring up Fletch. Just wait here for me." He stood up and whipped out his phone then punching in Fletch's mobile number, he waited while the line got through.

"Dougie, holy hell, where the heck are you?!" Fletch's voice bellowed through the phone, causing Dougie to jump in surprise.

"Woah there, no need to yell, Fletch. I've got normal ears y'know. Anyways, I'm here with Ally. Just calling to ask if I can spend the rest of the day with her." Dougie asked cautiously, afraid of what would come up next when he hear the phone being passed around and a different voice spoke this time.

"Dougie, Mr Baxton here." The cool, male voice spoke into the receiver.

"Err, hello sir."

"You're allowed to spend the day with Ally. Just cheer her up a little; I think I must've given her a shock there." His voice was now sad and suddenly, Dougie realized he sounded tired and pitied the old man.

"Alright, Mr Baxton. Thank you." He closed the phone with a snap and realized Ally wasn't there under the tree. Thinking she must have gone somewhere, Dougie rested against the tree and closed his eyes for a brief moment, just enjoying the breeze when he felt footsteps behind him. Opening one of his eyes slightly, he saw Ally carrying two cones of ice-cream, smiling childishly at him before settling into his lap.

"Here." She handed him the cone with the chocolate ice-cream and started eating hers when she seemed to remember something suddenly.

"Oh ya, before I forget, hold this for me." She passed her cone to Dougie while he struggled with the melting ice creams and dug into her jean pockets for her wallet. Opening it, she took out two pictures of them that was taken a few days ago on the beach and set her wallet aside.

"I printed these once I got home yesterday. Here's one for you, and there's one for me." She slotted one of the photographs back into her wallet where it could be seen when you opened it up. She then helped Dougie take out his wallet from his pocket and slot his picture in before taking her ice-cream back from him and chuckled at his hands that were covered by the gooey and sticky substance.

After that, the both of them just sat there in comfortable silence, Ally leaning onto Dougie's chest. When he looked down, he realized her even breathing and knew that she had actually dozed off. Smiling in spite of himself, he closed his eyes too and wrapped his hands around her slender waist before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was sunset when the both of them woke up hastily with Ally waking Dougie up and decided to go home since they both had a long day and Dougie had to go for another round of recording tomorrow. They walked back to Dougie's car hand in hand joked and laughed on their journey back home. 

When they reached Ally's front door, she turned to Dougie and smiled.

"Thanks for being there for me today." Ally said and kissed Dougie on the lips which he deepened, slipping his tongue into hers and making her groan. The couple pulled away after a while for breath and grinned at each other wistfully. This was until, when Ally opened the door, the smile was wiped away from her face. Almost instantly.

* * *

Can i ask for a little reviews?  
:D

**xoxo.**


	10. Little Miss Smiley

Sorry for not updating people,  
i've been busy having last minute studying for my year ends.  
now, there's only the physics, chemistry and biology papers left _(phew)  
_  
_anyways, thanks for the wonderful reviews too.  
keep them coming!  
they make my day :D_

**xoxo,  
herbieunloaded**

* * *

"You! What're you doing here?" Ally was just about to step into the house when she saw the stranger who was sitting on the couch, wringing his hands nervously. Looking from Mr Baxton to the other four people looking at them nervously from the kitchen, she shot them a glare while Dougie motioned for them to get out of the house, so as to allow the both of them to talk. 

"Ehh, we'll just be outside, and yeah, when you need help just err… scream?" Dougie said, earning a slap on the hand by Rachel.

"She'll not be screaming you twat." She said to Dougie who was looking sheepishly at them and nodded his head. Rachel then turned towards Mr Baxton and Ally.

"We'll just be outside, doing what we're supposed to do." She then walked over to Ally and gave her a hug, "Have a good talk with him, hun." She then smiled at her and turned towards the door, pushing the rest of them while Dougie walked out the last. Before he walked out of the door, he turned around and gave her a reassuring smile. With that, the door closed with a snap and the tension between Mr Baxton and Ally heightened quickly.

"So," Ally started and walked into the kitchen then pulled out two clean glasses from the dish rack before disappearing behind the refrigerator. Sensing no response from the other party, Ally rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled out a bottle of coke.

"Alright, seeing you're not gonna reply me anytime soon, I'm just gonna get straight to the point. What the bloody hell do you want?" she said, and poured herself and Mr Baxton a glass of coke as the fizzy drink created foams and died down gradually. She screwed the cap back onto the bottle neck and swore she heard something from Mr Baxton. Disappearing back behind the refrigerator, she placed the bottle of coke back into the refrigerator and stood up again, holding the two glasses.

"Pardon? Didn't catch that." Ally replied as politely as she could and walked into the living room. She passed the glass of fizzy drink to Mr Baxton who took it nervously and she could see a ring on his ring finger and realized it was similar to the design of her mother's own ring. _This can't really be happening to me,_ she thought grudgingly while making herself comfortable on the couch.

"How have you been all these years?" Mr Baxton finally spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence that hung mercilessly between them. He looked from his drink and at Ally who was now, frowning slightly at his question.

"I've been better, ever since I met Dougie. At least I've got someone who I could care about and be cared about too." She frowned deeper this time. _Better? Who the hell am I kidding?_

"Really? He looks like he loves you a lot." Mr Baxton smiled while Ally just grunted in reply. He sighed and continue, "Mily, I'm really sorry, for not being there for you, as a father," Mr Baxton held a begging looks in his hazel green eyes while Ally tried hard to blink back the tears of anger that had built up inside her all these years.

_(A/N: sorry people, I kinda messed up my story. I said Ally's best friend was Rachel who had lived in London. But later, I said Ally was actually living in California even before she was born. So, I'm terribly sorry about this. It just goes shows what a bad writer I am. Just wished to clear everything up. On with the story.) _

"No, don't say you're sorry," Ally cut across him and shot him a glare, "because you're not sorry at all. You're saying it for the sake of saying it. If you were sorry, you would have looked for me all these years. You could, but you didn't."

"I didn't even know about me having a daughter! That is, not until recently, when my uncle just passed away. That jerk kept you from me all these years. He kept you a secret when he sent your mother away from me." Mr Baxton's voice was now cracking slightly and he was sweating profusely.

"And why the hell would he do that? Enlighten me, please." Ally's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Mr Baxton either chose to ignore it, or he really was way too nervous to notice it.

"Because he told me your mother was after my inheritance when I first married her. That bastard I called uncle told me your mother married me only because I was rich, and that she was planning to elope with another guy when she got hold of part of it. I was stupid, and believed him, not knowing I was sending the person I love and my own child away." after hearing this, Ally looked up and saw tears brimming in Mr Baxton's eyes.

"But why didn't you come look for me? You had time, you had the money, so why didn't you? You never knew how the kids there looked at me. I was a fatherless child, an unwanted girl. They didn't mix with me and they despised me. No one wanted me." At that, the tears that had filled up Ally's eyes began to flow continuously.

"You're not unwanted, Mily. I've been searching for you ever since I found out I had a daughter. I hired investigators to help me comb California after I read a letter from your mother when you were just born. But the letter was kept by my uncle who didn't want me to look read the letter. That was how I found out about you and your name. Then, I read another letter from your grandmother, Francesca, about the accident." Mr Baxton's voice was now thick with emotion as Ally continued to sob with her head hung low.

"From then, I decided I HAD to find you. But the investigators had found nothing. But the fact that Francesca gave you your mother's ring, the one I gave to her, before she died. I missed your mother, I really do. And I'm terribly sorry I wasn't there, when she… alright, I'm sure you'll want me to leave now. So I'll just go." Mr Baxton's voice faded away while tears began to drop from his own eyes too. He stood up and got ready to head to the door when in a flash, Ally stood up too and strolled up to him and hugged him tightly, as though he was her lifeline.

"Daddy," Ally croaked and tears began to fall quick and fast from her eyes, "I've wanted to call you this so very much."

Stunned by her actions, Mr Baxton took a second to respond. He lifted his own hands and hugged her back, as tightly as he could and smoothed down her hair.

"You never knew how much I wanted to smooth down your hair too, my darling little Miss Smiley." Ally smiled bashfully at this.

"Momma and grandmamma called me this and Mily too," she smiled and turned to see the five heads that were poking in through the window tentatively, and sniggered.

"I was hoping to get some privacy with my dad." She said aloud, and winked at Mr Baxton when he looked at her in confusion. Nodding her head towards the window, he shook his head and smiled when he noticed the 'intruders', as the five of them gasped in surprise and banged their head into each others' when they were panicking at being caught. In less than a second, they disappeared into the backyard.

"I missed mommy and grandmamma a lot. Really." Ally smiled sadly and looked up at her dad who was smiling fondly at her.

"It's okay now. I've found you, that's all that matters. Since I've found you, why don't you come over and live with me? I'm getting rather lonely in that big house." Mr Baxton suggested while his eyes roamed through the pictures of Ally and Rachel that hung on the walls.

Instead of nodding her head, Ally shook her head and added quickly when she saw Mr Baxton's face. "No, no, it's not that I don't wish to stay with you, I just wanna stay with Rachel for awhile. Anyways, this place is where I spent most of my time here in London."

"I see, then that's alright. Why don't you come over to the company? I'm pretty sure I've got a job for you here." He suggested again and looked at one of her trophies that were arranged on the shelves, "You came in first in a singing contest?" like Dougie, Mr Baxton was looking at her in surprise as Ally nodded and laughed.

"What job are you offering? I've not got any skills y'know. Except for well, advertising and marketing." She shrugged and looked embarrassed. She had taken up these two courses, but her current job requires none, being a waitress and all.

"That's good enough; I'll need you to take over the company in the future, so you'll have to be training. I'll just assign you one of my marketing department to guide you, I'm sure you can pick up in time." Mr Baxton said and took a look at his watch, "Ahh, it's getting late. I shall get going. Have a nice day, sweetheart." Ally smiled at being called a sweetheart by her father. She had longed for this day and finally it is happening. They walked out of the door with Ally still grinning madly and said a goodbye to him.

"Why don't you call me when you're ready to come over? I'll assign someone to help arrange your stuffs." Mr Baxton turned around and said before he stepped into his car.

"That's fine. Bye daddy." Ally nodded and smiled while Rachel and the rest of the boys waved him goodbye.

When the car was out of sight, Rachel rushed forward and pulled Ally into a big hug while Dougie just walked over stood beside her, smiling all the time.

"So? How was it?" Rachel pulled away from Ally and asked.

"We patched up." Rachel gave a shriek while Dougie just smirked at her. "And what're you smirking at?" Ally turned to face Dougie and link her hands into his.

"I toldcha you shoulda talked it out with him. I was so right. Behold, the great Dougie Poynter, sex machine of the universe!" Dougie declared in a low and loud voice, causing Ally to laugh out quite loudly too.

"Yeah right, Doug. After me that is." Danny shouted from the other end of the yard and made Dougie scowl at him while Rachel walked over to Danny and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh c'mon, just share that title with me for once." Dougie whined and folded his arms across his chest. Ally reached up and kissed Dougie on the lips and murmured, her hot breath tickling him.

"You're MY sexiest guy of the universe." With that, Dougie's eyes lit up as he started jumping up in glee.

"Woohoo! I'm Ally's sexiest guy! Woohooooooooo! Take that Danny Jones."

"Shut up, Doug." Danny tackled Dougie to the ground and started a mock fight, sending fake fists to each other's face and narrowly 'missing' it by inches.

"Boys." Both Ally and Rachel sighed before bursting out laughing at each other.

"Hey, hey! break it up!" Tom shouted across the commotion. Sensing no stopping from the two, he sighed and turned to the girls. "Me and Harry's gonna get going now, Giovanna and Giselle's waiting for us. We'll see you two soon then."

"Alright. Bye!" the girls watched Tom and Harry casts one last amused look at Danny and Dougie, shook their heads and walked out of the yard.

"Let's go watch some show. Let the 'kids' here stop fighting by themselves. It's getting boring watching them mess up my backyard." Ally spoke loudly, so as to capture the attention of Danny and Dougie, but to no avail. She rolled her eyes again, a habit she has come to have recently and walked into the house followed by Rachel.

* * *

After a few moments, Danny and Dougie finally stopped their tussle and panted exhaustingly when Dougie realized that the backyard was empty apart from the both of them. 

"Where's the others?" Danny asked, also noticing the emptiness of the yard. Shrugging, Dougie stood up, straightened his clothes and walked in the direction of the house.

"I think they're in there. I can hear sounds." They crept through the door to see the television on. Walking nearer for a better view, Danny and Dougie covered their mouths to stop the chuckles that were about to burst out at the sight before them.

Ally and Rachel were curled up on the sofa with their heads leaning against each other, sleeping rather peacefully. Danny and Dougie looked at each other and smiled before Danny signaled to carry Rachel up to her own room. He stepped across the room carefully and wrapped his arms around Rachel before stopping for a split moment when the girls began to mumble and shift slightly. When Danny noticed they stopped moving, he pulled Rachel up and carried her bridal style up the stairs, but not before sending Dougie a wink.

"Dirty minded twat." He mumbled and walked across the room to join Ally on the sofa. He sat down slowly and pulled her into his chest, taking in her vanilla scent. Smiling to himself, he closed his eyes and soon, drifted into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what was to happen tomorrow.

* * *

there you have it.  
can't wait to finish this story.  
i've already got a sequel coming up.  
_but i'm facing some problems, seems that it was similar to another author's :X  
so should i continue with it?  
_  
**CHEERIOS.**


	11. Paparazzi

helloooooo,  
my year ends are_ so.finally.OVERRR._  
and now i'm stuck at home with nothing much to do.  
gonna try to finish this with my free time

thanks for the review, **littledevildrummagirl** :D

xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded.**

* * *

"Dougie? Dougie wake up." Ally slapped the sleeping form's cheeks gently only to have him groan and swat her hands away blindly. She found Dougie sleeping beside him peacefully this morning and guessed he must have dozed off with her last night.

"Go away, needta sleep." Dougie slurred and turned on his side. Ally chuckled and shook her head before trying to wake him up again.

"Doug, it's morning, you've gotta get up. I've made you breakfast." She said, hoping the sound of breakfast would tempt him while she shook his arm slightly but huffed when Dougie continued to swat her hand away. Flustered, Ally turned Dougie around to face her rather violently and started jabbing him in the chest real hard.

"Dougie Lee Poynter! Get up this instant!" Dougie jolted straight up at the sound of her scream, and opened his bleary eyes into an alarming size immediately and turned his head around frantically to locate the source of the screech.

"What!" Ally chuckled and moved to sit beside Dougie and folded her arms across her chest while Dougie wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"You weren't waking, so I screamed. And at last, after countless times of being ignored, I'm finally able to wake this piece of log up. Ahhh," Ally said in a victorious tone and smiled to herself, "Ally has once again, proven her almighty power." This caused Dougie to roll his eyes even while he was rubbing the sleep from them. She laughed at how Dougie looked like an annoyed five year old and continued "Anyways, I made breakfast." Beaming, she hoisted herself off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, taking out two platefuls of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and placing them on the coffee table in front of them.

"You did all this?" Dougie asked, eyeing the heart shape the eggs were arranged in. Dougie felt it to be kinda sweet actually, since no girl had ever done that for him before.

"Yeap, you don't like it?" Ally scrunched up her nose and sat down beside him in which Dougie wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I don't like it," Ally frowned and pouted, making Dougie laugh who then kissed her fully on the lips, "I love it."

Ally beamed at him again and gave Dougie one of her brightest smiles before walking into the kitchen again to get the both of them the utensils and their coffees.

"Oh anyway, where's Danny and Rachel?" Dougie asked and took the coffee mugs from Ally who seemed to be struggling with holding all the things in both hands. They set the things on the table and Ally shrugged, signaling her having no idea where the both of them are.

Smiling, Ally and Dougie were about to start eating when the doorbell sounded and loud whispers came from behind the front door. Scowling at getting interrupted, Ally stood up and huffed again and moved towards the door. Nearing the door, the whispers got louder and louder as they evolved into chattering of what seemed like a hundred people.

_Who the heck, it's so damn early,_ Ally thought as unlatched the door slowly and gasped when hundreds of camera flashes burned into her eyes as soon as the door was opened and caused Ally to gasp out loud.

"What the…" she started but was interrupted when the reporters began throwing questions at her almost immediately. This sudden situation made Ally panic for it was her first time getting cornered by the paparazzi.

"Rumor says you're the heir to the label company, Maximize, is it true?" a reporter shouted out from the crowd as the camera flashed continued to blind Ally's eyes though she was trying to block her face from the cameras.

_(A/N: I made up the label company's name. didn't wanna get sued for copyrights :D)_

"Are you really the long lost daughter of Mr Richard Baxton?" another shot out from somewhere among the chaos.

"Err…" Ally did not know what to do or what to say. All she wanted to do now was to dig a hole and jump into it, hiding from the mad people just waiting to burst into her house any moment now. Just when Ally was about to cry out in helplessness, she was yanked back behind Dougie who had rushed over when he heard the commotion from the front door. When Dougie came into view, the cameras went off twice the number of times it was going a few minutes before and a few reporters gasped when they saw him.

"Dougie Poynter, what's your relationship with Miss Perrington here?" a reporter shot out from beside the door and was struggling due to the cameramen pushing from behind him.

"Are you two getting married? Or are you just after her inheritance?" another, who was standing right in front of Ally asked.

At hearing this, Ally grew frustrated at the nonsensical questions the reporters were hurling at them and shouted, "Hey! Shut your face!" but realized it to be a mistake when more questions were shouted. Feeling pressurized, she started panicking when Dougie glared at the reporters and slammed the door rather violently, making the pictures on the wall beside it to swing lightly. Slowly, he turned and look at Ally's pale shocked face and laughed before taking her hands and leading her to the sofa.

"You okay?" Dougie asked in concern at Ally's quietness and passed her the coffee that was sitting on the coffee table beside the abandoned breakfast.

She nodded but frowned and shook her head again. "What the heck, did the asylum face a mass breakout?!" she exclaimed and took a sip of the rich drink. Dougie chuckled and wrapped his hands around her shoulders in which Ally laid her head on instinct.

"Looks like Little Miss Heiress' out in the open." Dougie sighed and turned to kiss the side of her head_. You're gonna have a rough time with those paparazzi,_ he thought to himself, watching Ally close her eyes and frown. Then opened her eyes again and looked down at herself and gasp out in horror.

"Ah my mama! They caught me looking like this! Oh man," Ally groaned and flumped back onto the back of the sofa again, dejected this time. "Just my luck to have these lunatics come over at this time of the day," she groaned, stopping only to pick up a piece of her limply honey brown locks roll her eyes and groaned further. "Oh man, my name's gonna go down in the Guinness World Records as the worst dressed twenty year old."

"Nah, I doubt you're that important." Dougie said nonchalantly and shrugged when Ally slapped him across the arm.

"What d'ya mean by that, Mr Poynter?" Ally glared and folded her arms across her chest again until she was brought into the arms of Dougie.

"Nothing, but even if you do end up in that record thingy, it'll be for being the most beautiful girlfriend one could ever have." He said, kissing Ally on the lips and giving her brightest smile which made Ally melt. Smiling, Ally reached up and kissed him passionately, feeling all the love and tenderness coming from his lips and sparkling blue eyes.

_I'm really in love, _she thought blissfully to herself.

* * *

there ya go,  
go on, click that blue button and make my day

**cheerios.**


	12. Robot Likes

HELLO, here's another chapter.  
i've still got about 8-9 more to go,  
before this story ends.

_As usual, i __WISHED__ i own McFLY,  
but wishes don't come true._

xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded**

* * *

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
Won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
'Cause we are finally free tonight_

Both Ally and Rachel sang along to the Boys Like Girls hit that was now playing on the radio. Being bored as they were on a Saturday night, the girls decided to whip out their manicure and pedicure set and give each other a hand to toe nail indulgence. What are they doing, stuck at home on a Saturday you may ask? One word. Paparazzi. Creatures that were about to hound Ally's head off for answers to nonsensical questions. Ever since the incident yesterday, she hadn't dared to step out of her house unless there was someone with her. But soon, she guessed she'd have to face them after all. Furthermore, Dougie and Danny were at the studio, working on their next album. So there wasn't anyone to accompany her and Rachel.

After she finished painting her toes a thick shade of opaque white, she moved on to her nails now, painting them a strong metallic copper that she had just bought a few weeks ago, but did not have the chance to use it. Rachel was already done with hers and was now humming to the song softly and flicking the magazine casually.

"I'm so freakin' bored." Rachel groaned and threw the magazine on the floor. However, Ally just nodded in response and continued, putting all her attention onto her nails.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just 'cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive _

Ally was now done with her left hand and was moving onto her right hand when her cellphone rang. Putting the brush into the bottle back carefully, she made sure not to spill any of the copper liquid onto her sheets and groped for the phone with her unpainted right hand and flicked it open. Rachel lifted one of her eyebrows and gave her a smirk as Ally spoke into the receiver.

"Hi ya!" Ally's enthusiastic greeting was met by a cool chuckle at the other side of this phone call. Recognizing the voice as her father, she said again, "Daddy?"

"Hello. I need you to come over…" the next song that came on the radio blocked out Mr Baxton's words with their heavy rock metal music. Ally scrambled up from her bed and turned down the volume before speaking into the receiver again.

"Sorry dad, could you repeat that? The music sorta blocked out your voice." Sheepish, Ally unscrewed the cap from the polish bottle again and started painting her right hand, with her phone between her cheeks and her shoulder.

"Are you at the club?" Mr Baxton's disapproving voice asked while Ally shook her head frantically but stopped when she realized how dumb she was looking, shaking her head while on the phone as Rachel laughed out on the other side of the room.

"Nope, I'm at home. The paparazzi thingys are driving me nuts." Ally was never one to lie about her feelings and thoughts and told her father why she was at home just as she remembered Mr Baxton was going to talk to her about something. "You were saying?"

"Oh yes, I need you to come to my office now, darling. There's something I want to talk to you and Dougie about."

"Now?"

"Yes, NOW." Ally looked at her half painted fingernails and sighed before screwing the brush back into the bottle.

"Alright, just give me a moment. I needta change." With that, the conversation ended as Ally got up from her bed and motioned to choose some clothes from her wardrobe when she sees Rachel holding out a set she had already chosen for her.

"Aww, thanks Rachy! You wanna come along? You'll be able to see your darling Dannykins then." Ally emphasized on the word 'Dannykins' as she heard Rachel call him that whenever they meet or were on the phone. Saying this earned herself a slap on the arm by Rachel.

"Hurry already, we ain't got much time." Rachel ushered as the girls scrambled to their bathrooms and took a 'quick' shower. By the time the girls were all ready and about to set off, an hour and a half had gone past.

"We are so late and I only painted half of my right hand. It looks dumb." Ally muttered and cursed herself inwardly for spending so much time doing her hair, but only ended up having a high ponytail. They scrambled into a cab they had flagged a few moments ago. Saying the address, Ally flumped back onto the seat and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Laughing, Rachel said, "Yeah, somebody should've just thought of having a ponytail in the first place."

"Whatev, we're so late. Daddy's gonna get angry, Dougie's gonna get angry and your darling Dannykins gonna get angry too."

"Really? Alright, erm, mister?" Rachel addressed the cabbie and asked, "can you drive a lil' bit faster? We're really late for an important meeting."

The cabbie nodded and speeded right ahead and in no time, the girls were at the hall of the building that had posters of rock bands and superstars on the walls and pillars. They were lucky they hadn't throw up from that 'too fast too furious' ride they had just arrived in. Pushing open the front door, Ally and Rachel gave a loud gasp when the hallway was lined with smartly dressed people with their heads bowed low.

"Good evening, Miss Baxton and Miss Winters." The crowd greeted in unison as Ally and Rachel both looked at each other and to the crowd and back at each other again before giving a nervous laugh.

"Err, hello?" Ally tried but was met with a non-responsive silence. Cringing slightly at the awkwardness of the situation, Ally grabbed Rachel and walked forward, trying her best to ignore the crowd whose eyes were burning into their backs. Ally sighed and turned back to the workers again.

"Ehh, you can actually go on with your work y'know?" Ally said casually but was shocked to see the workers back to their posts in a flash. Rachel gave a loud laugh and shook her head while the two of them made way to the lift quietly, hoping no one would notice them there, which failed terribly as they were being greeted every time they see someone.

"This is crazy. Tolly nuts." Ally muttered as she looked at the building's direction board. "Where the damn hell's the office?" she whispered, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when the people in the hall chanted again in unison, "Top floor, Miss Baxton."

"O…kay… really tolly nuts. Rachy, pinch me." Ally nearly cried out in pain when Rachel gave the hardest pinch in her lifetime being Ally's friend, which was indeed, a whole lifetime.

"Real enough?" Rachel laughed and they walked into the lift. She jabbed the last floor's button and they waited nervously as to what Mr Baxton was going to talk to her and Dougie about.

When the lift opened, the girls were relieved to see none of the smartly dressed workers lined up to welcome her again but only a young lady who was about her age waiting for her at the door.

"Miss Baxton, Miss Winters, Mr Baxton's told me to bring you to his office." The young lady said and motioned for Ally and Rachel to follow her.

"I'm allowed in too?" Rachel asked and the young lady nodded her head before turning straight ahead again to lead the way to the office.

"Excuse me, but what's your name?" Ally asked politely, smiling at her.

"It's Kaitlyn, Miss Baxton." She replied in her monotone again.

"You can just call me Ally," Ally said and added quickly when Kayla gave Ally a look, "really, I don't need that much of a special treatment. Can I call you Katie instead? Kaitlyn's a mouthful."

Kaitlyn smiled a genuine smile and nodded saying, "Of course, alright, here we are."

The three were now standing outside a large Oakwood door with the golden plaque printed with flourish decorated letters that read, 'Mr Richard Baxton. CEO of Maximize.' Ally and Rachel looked at each other before swallowing a gulp also simultaneously.

Kaitlyn knocked on the door as it opened to a large ball-room like place with a desk set at the end of it. When they went in, Ally and Rachel saw Danny and Dougie there and walked briskly to their boyfriends, giving each a hug while Kaitlyn stood beside them, watching the scene take place.

"Hi daddy." Ally said after breaking apart from the hug and sat herself beside Dougie on one of the chairs in front of the large desk.

"Hello sweetheart, how's your evening?" Mr Baxton asked, smiling at his daughter.

"It's great," Ally scrunched up her nose in annoyance and continued, "apart from the part where me and Rachs were greeted like some rich brats in the hallway. Those people were, ehh, creepy. Like robot like." Ally described and scooted closer to Dougie who was smiling in amusement at her.

"Robot like?"

"Yea, they talk like robots, y'know? The electronic voice like thingy. Like this, 'Good evening, Miss Baxton, Miss Winters.'," Ally imitated and earned howls of laughter from Mr Baxton and the others. Ally shrugged and continued, "One word, scary."

The others continued to laugh at Ally's pathetic attempt to imitate the robotic voice while Dougie reached over and gave her a soft peck on her lips and laughed again at the funny imitation.

"You're cute, y'know. When you do that." Dougie said and brought his shoulders around Ally who shrugged in response and asked Mr Baxton.

"So what's this you were gonna talk to me and Doug 'bout?" she stole a look at Dougie who shrugged in response, signaling him having no idea either.

"About this," Mr Baxton took out a magazine from his drawer and pushed it towards them.

"Huh? What's this gonna d- OH MY GOD!" Ally gasped and looked at the front cover of the magazine that was of her and Dougie, looking disheveled standing at the doorway. She stared at the headlines as anger began to boil inside of her.

"Look at this." She passed the magazine to Dougie who was staring at her the whole time. Ally watched while Dougie's eyes began to widen to an alarming size and said, "It's not true."

"I know it's not true, but the paparazzi are never truthful when dealing with these gossips. They want sensational news. Not facts and histories." Mr Baxton said, looking at the both of them. Ally took the copy back again and flipped through it until she came to the page with the article about her and Dougie.

* * *

**Dougie McFLY hooking on Maximize's new found Princess?**

_Common girl turned Heiress overnight, Alyssa Perrington has now being confirmed as the real princess to London's largest label company, Maximize. Alyssa was rumored to have been Dougie Poynter's love interest in the past months, but was shrugged off as just friends. However, are they really just friends? Or has Dougie decided to play with her for her new found inheritance?_

_Yesterday morning, 6th July 2006, reporters from magazine firms around London gathered around Alyssa's house to clear the air of doubt on the new found rich kid on the block. Instead of having their questions answered, Dougie Poynter appeared in her doorway, looking as disheveled as Alyssa was. Oooh, sensational. When one reporter asked if Dougie was actually after Alyssa's pot of gold, they were met by an angry retort from Alyssa to 'shut your face' as she so happily called it. _

* * *

After reading the absurd article on her and Dougie, Ally groaned at the pictures that were being posted, "Oh man, I'm really going down the book of records." She flicked the through the pictures and decided to shut the magazine to prevent her from tearing it up into a thousand tiny pieces. 

Mr Baxton cleared his throat and looked at the couple before him. "Now, I'd suggest the both of you to keep your relationship under wraps. I'll try my best to clear the air for both of you."

"But why must we keep it under wraps? It's not like Danny and Rachel have to." Ally asked and frowned at the suggestion.

"This article's a good example as to why. They're now creating a bad impression of you and Dougie which could well affect McFLY's chart sales. So, for the sake of you and McFLY, keep it quiet." Mr Baxton explained further as Ally and Dougie both looked at each other before nodding in consent. "Alright, now that we've settled that problem, we've got to arrange for you and Rachel's jobs now, so, can you gentlemen leave us for a minute?" Mr Baxton asked politely while Dougie and Danny excused themselves and disappeared out through the door.

After Dougie and Danny left, Rachel took Dougie's place beside Ally as Mr Baxton motioned for Kaitlyn who had been standing in the corner quietly to go over to them.

"Alright, Ally, Rachel, this is," Mr Baxton started but was interrupted by Ally.

"Katie, we know her name." Ally smiled at Lynette in which she returned too.

"Okay, Katie here, will be helping the both of you adjust to the jobs here at the company. So she'd be someone like a personal assistant to the both of you. Katie," Mr Baxton turned her attention to her and continued, "I need you to take note of Ally's behaviour, she can be wild when she wants to, like her mom. So I'll need you to keep her in check. And no, Ally, don't say anything. You do know that's a fact even though I've just reunited with you." He added quickly when Ally motioned to produce a retort to the things he had just said.

"What'll we be doing, Mr Baxton?" Rachel, who had been quiet throughout the discussion spoke up and addressed Mr Baxton as politely as she could in which the older man just smiled and shook his head.

"Call me Uncle Richard if you don't mind, dear, since you're so close to Ally and Mr Baxton makes me feel cold. You two will be working on a project I had just set the marketing apartment. But it will only start when you both are ready. So now, you're just going to do some training before having hands on projects." Mr Baxton explained as Ally and Rachel nodded and smiled at each other about having a decent job.

"Alright, I guess that's settled too then. I guess you'd want to see the band so may go now. Don't be home too late, Mily." Mr Baxton added as the three girls moved for the door. "And, keep it under wraps." He reminded again before they disappeared behind the large oak doors.

When Ally, Rachel and Kaitlyn were out of the office, the former two squealed in excitement and began chanting, 'We've got a job, we've got a job.' After moments of chanting, the two girls stopped and smiled sheepishly at Kaitlyn who had been looking at the scene in amusement.

Ally cleared her throat in a similar way as Mr Baxton and said, "Since you're our personal assistant, you must do whatever we tell you, right?"

Kaitlyn nodded her head and frowned, not knowing what Ally was going to ask her to do.

"So, as my personal assistant, treat me and Rachy, as your friend. Not boss, not whatever, just _friends_." she smiled and nodded. _I like the both of them already,_ she thought, happy that she was not going to get a spoilt brat as a boss.

"I'd love to, Ally and Rachel." Kaitlyn replied and scribbled her number onto a piece of paper and passed it to Ally before scribbling another one and passing it to Rachel. "Here, this is my cellphone number, call me anytime you want."

"You gonna go now? Don't cha wanna meet the band?" Ally asked and pouted which made Kaitlyn seemed hesitant about going home that early.

"C'mon, they're awesome, let's just see them for awhile, and you can go." Rachel said and pulled Kaitlyn with Ally alongside her. When they were halfway down the corridor, Ally noticed the smart dressing that donned Kaitlyn's petite frame. _She doesn't look any older than me, maybe a year or two,_ she thought.

"Anyways, Katie, how old are you?" Ally asked and continued, "You don't look much older than me, but this dressing makes you look way too mature."

"I'm twenty one this year. I think it'll be a year older than you." She replied as Ally and Rachel shared a knowing look with each other.

_She's the same age as Harry, oh yes. Time for some match making,_ Ally thought and gave Rachel a wink which she returned, sharing the same thought as her while Kaitlyn look on in confusion.

* * *

Alright, go on, gimme a review.  
see that blue button there wriggling for your attention?  
yes, that one, click it.  
send your words, and i'll love you :D

**CHEERIOS**


	13. Makeovers

**Disclaimer: Owning McFLY's a figment of my imagination. So, DREAM ON ABOUT OWNING THEM. \m/**

This is a really sucky chapter,  
i don't like it,  
it's so rubbish ):  
anywhoos, REVIEWSSSS :D  
i'm currently happily working on my later part and the sequel :D

xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded**

* * *

"Alright, I guess that's all for today." Katie moved to the other side of the table to turn off her laptop. It was Ally and Rachel's first lesson on marketing today and they had just ended it. While Katie was busy with her laptop, Ally and Rachel quickly packed their things and scurried over to Katie's side and began circling and 'tutting' at her dressing. 

"Katie," Ally took a last look at her clothes and sighed exasperatedly, "how many times do we have to tell you to dress like your age? This suit is way too mature for you."

"Yeah, I agree. See now," Rachel took off Katie's glasses while Ally whipped out her hand mirror and held them in front of Katie, "you look so much better without them. C'mon Katie, let's go get you some new clothes and a complete makeover."

Without waiting for a response, Ally and Rachel pulled a reluctant Katie alongside them, grabbed their bags and rushed downstairs to where Ally's car was. The car was assigned by her father although she had refused them. Unable to reject her stubborn father's arrangement, Ally had to agree to being ferried to and fro the company everyday and had asked Rachel to join her as well. The three climbed into the backseat as the chauffer, David, smiled at them from the rearview mirror.

"Where to, Missy?" David asked and started the engine.

"Bond Street, and its Ally, David, not Missy." Ally said as David gave her a genuine smile.

"Whatever you say, Missy Ally." Ally rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Rachel and Katie who was struggling to put back the glasses onto her nose.

"Katie, stop it. We're gonna make you pretty today." Ally reprimanded and took the glasses from her hand and placed it gingerly inside her bag.

"But Miss Baxton," Katie started but added quickly when she saw Ally's face change at being addressed so formally, "I mean Ally, it's no use. I have no dressing sense."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, "No dear, you DO have dressing sense. You just needta change it a little. From formal, to funky."

"Yeah, you just wait and see. I'm sure boys will be all over you once you change your fashion direction." Ally added then smirked and winked at Rachel before bursting out into giggles at the same time.

"It's scary when the both of you do that." Katie groaned and shook her blonde head.

Katie was not the typical, _I'm-a-nerd-and-I-love-books-kinda_ girl, instead, she could be really funny when she wants to, as long as she doesn't usually tense up in the presence of strangers. In order to achieve a success in this matchmaking plan between Harry and Katie which Ally had named as Mission Together, she and Rachel had worked out a meticulous plan for the _targets_ during the past few days of their free time. For plan one, they HAD to give Katie a complete makeover. It'll scare Harry off to see a pretty girl who was so strict; she had to follow a regime every single day. So, the two of them decided to help Katie with her dressing, changing it from code black and white to code colorful.

"We're here," David said as he turned off the engines and paused, "Ally." They were now in front of a boutique shop with attractive lightings and mannequins wearing the trendiest clothes and shoes Katie has ever seen.

"Thanks David." Ally said as the three of them got out of the car. She paused a little and added while Rachel and Katie were already _near-running_ towards the shop, "Oh and by the way, we'll be kinda long, so why don't you head home for a rest. I'll just take a cab home will do. Don't worry, I'll explain to daddy if need be." With a smile, Ally got out of the car and joined the other two girls where Katie was just looking dumbstruck and Rachel was running about taking out hangers and hangers of dresses, tops and skirts, one after another.

"I'm back! Alright, let's start." Ally rubbed her hands together and ran to the nearest row of clothes and started picking out clothes for Katie who was now sitting in a chair, looking at the two girls bustle about.

"Take your time, I'm in no rush at all." Katie said and picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of her and started flipping through carelessly while wondering why Ally and Rachel would want to spend so much time helping to dress her up. _Maybe they're really my friends; _Katie thought with a smile. Ever since young, Katie wasn't able to know many friends for she was much too quiet or introverted and had only one good friend, Elise. Unfortunately, Katie and her parents had to move to New York when she was eight for her parent's work need, so she and Elise had drifted apart over the years. Just 3 years ago, she moved back to London for a job in Mr Baxton's company after her graduation at her college.

When Katie looked up to see what the two girls were doing, she gasped when she saw them standing in front of her with a weird expression on their faces.

"Anything wrong?" Katie asked when Ally and Rachel sighed together and sat on either side of her.

"Do you not like what we're doing? We can stop if you want." Ally said and handed the clothes she had picked out for Ally to the salesperson that had been standing near them all the while, providing help for them.

"Yeah, you look kinda sad. We can stop and just head to a fast food restaurant for dinner." Rachel added and played with the collar of one top she had chosen.

Katie smiled at them and shook her head quickly, "No, no. How can I not like what you're doing, you're helping me, ain't it? I was just thinking about my old friend, Elise. I'm just glad to be able to find good friends apart from her."

"Awww, that's sweet." Soon, the girls engulfed each other in a huge hug with the salesperson look on in annoyance.

"Okay, okay, enough of this sugary talk, let's go buy some clothes already, that salesperson looked ready to kill." Katie whispered so the salesperson was unable to hear her. They broke apart and Katie began trying on the clothes they had chosen for her.

"No, definitely not, NEXT." Ally and Rachel were now sitting on the sofa while Katie walked in and out of the changing rooms in the different outfits they had chosen for her.

"Nope, too heavy for you." Katie sighed and went into the cubicle again for the sixth time. Not long after, she came out again with a different outfit.

"Not good." Rachel said and scrunched up her nose while Ally sat beside her, shaking her head. Frustrated, Katie walked towards one of the rack and pulled out a cobalt blue top and a pair of grey ankle length tights then turned to the two girls that were groaning and shaking their heads.

"Give me a minute." With that, Katie walked back into the cubicle and changed into the clothes she had chosen for herself.

When she walked out, Ally and Rachel talking to each other happily and did not notice Katie standing there. Hoping to get their attention, Katie gave a fake cough and said, "How's this?"

Ally and Rachel looked up as their expressions changed from shocked to glee. "Oh my god, this is nice!" Rachel gushed and ran off towards one of the shelf that hung the necklaces. "We'll just need some accessories." She said and picked out a simple silver chain with a heart shaped pendant on it. On the other hand, Ally went off in a different direction and picked out a pair of pastel yellow ballet flats and smiled before going back to where Katie was.

"There, put these own." Katie took the necklace and the shoes and slipped them off as Ally and Rachel nodded fervently, smiling at the _new_ Katie.

"See, you picked the clothes out yourself and you picked right." Ally said and turned Katie around.

"Exactly, now we'll just needta get you a new pair of glasses and some contact lenses." Rachel added.

After Ally helped pay for their clothes (which Katie and Rachel demanded Ally not to, but she still went on to do it), the girls went over to the optician to help Katie get a new pair of glasses that looked trendier than her old one that was black with no design on it. They had chosen a cobalt blue one with small like designs carved onto the side of the glasses. Next, they helped Katie ordered a year's supply of contact lenses too, even though she had asked Ally not to spend that much money on her.

"It's okay, really, anyways, I was using the new credit card daddy just gave me. It's mine, so I can use it on my friends, can't i?" Ally said while they were on their way to the salon.

This time, all three girls needed a new haircut. A few months back, Ally and Rachel had gotten their mane cut into a bob, but had outgrown it and they have decided to try letting their hair continue growing. Now, Ally's fast growing hair was way past her shoulders while Rachel's hair was much shorter than Ally's, at somewhere near her shoulder only.

Ally had decided to give her hair some soft curls and to dye it a light auburn color with a streak of red hair on it while Rachel decided to leave her hairstyle as it is (including the strand of pink she had on for ages) but add some highlights into her hair. Katie on the other hand had no idea on how to style her hair, so she told the hairstylist to do whatever she could to come up with a style that suits her face.

"Ehh, then I'll get you some soft curls and a light-ish brown highlight then." The hairstylist offered as Katie nodded and picked up an old Vogue magazine and flipped through it lazily.

After a few hours of dying, cutting, curling and washing, the hairstylists were finally done as the girls stood up and looked at each other.

"Oooh, nice hair, Katie." Ally said as Katie smiled and looked at herself in one of the mirror before turning back to Ally and Rachel.

"You too, Ally. I like that streak, Rach." Rachel smiled and puffed out her chest.

"Of course, it's my pride and honour." She said in a mock proud tone and giggled as did the other two girls.

"Alright, I'm getting pretty hungry now. Let's go grab some dinner." Ally rubbed her tummy and suggested while Katie and Rachel nodded in agreement.

When Katie walked out of the salon first, Ally turned to Rachel and whispered, "Harry's gonna love her. Plan two tomorrow then." With a grin, Rachel nodded and the two of them followed Katie out through the glass door and into the cooling night of Bond Street.

* * *

stay tuned for more  
\m/

CHEERIOS.


	14. To go, or not to go

here's a short one,  
it's really really really late now,  
gotta go catch some sleep.  
will upload another one later.

& much thanks and hugs to **Roxy-UK** and **McFan of Dougie** for reviewing the previous chapter :D

xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded**

* * *

_Ring… Ring…_ Ally waited as the phone continued to undergo connection. _Ring… Click._

"Hello?" Katie's tired voice rang through the speaker as shuffles of papers could be heard on her side.

"Katie! It's me! Ally!" Ally said and frowned at the sound of the papers. "Are you busy? You sounded tired."

"I'm just packing the stuffs for the lesson tomorrow. Anyways, anything you need for calling me?" Katie asked and added, "Hold on a minute." As the thumping of piles of paper on the desktop could be heard. Ally sniggered and shook her head; _she'll never give up, that woman. It'll kill her._

"Right, soooo, whatcha calling for?" Katie was now back on the phone and sounded cheerier than she had been just now.

"Me and Rachy were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. We're pretty bored and decided to call you over. So? You wanna come?" Ally asked expectedly hoping she would be able to come, since the dinner was made for her and Harry. She and Rachel had discussed their plans with Dougie and Danny and they were more than happy to help out with it, since Harry was getting a tad grumpy that all his bandmates were going out with someone, all except him. So, when the girls told them about the plan, they were met with an enthusiastic response and a straight agreement.

"Hmm, okay, I don't see why not." Katie said as Ally grinned broadly at the success of the plan. "Do I have to bring anything?"

"Oh, no, no, no need for that. Just bring yourself, and mind you, not in those ties and jackets, wear the clothes we bought the other day, oh! And your contact lenses, wear them." Ally added, reminding Katie not to turn up with her usual set of court shoes and jackets.

"Oh, err, okay. I'll see you at your place then. Bye." Katie hanged up as Ally smiled at Rachel who was standing in the kitchen's doorway all the while.

"She's coming." Ally stood up from the sofa and joined Rachel in the kitchen where she was already starting on the preparation of the dinner. Ally took an apron off the rack and moved over to where Rachel was halfway through chopping the mushrooms for the spaghetti they were having tonight.

"What 'bout the boys' side? Doug and Dan's gonna persuade Harry then?" Rachel asked and took out some parsley from the glass jars on the shelf and began chopping them into smaller pieces. The girls were pretty good at cooking due to their dislike of having eating out. Eating out was a waste of money to them and felt that when they cook their own food, they would be able to make their own 'custom' dishes according to each other's likes and dislikes. Although they would still go for a nice meal at a restaurant once in a while, they preferred to make their own food most of the time.

"Yeap, I asked Giovanna along too." Ally looked up from her chopping board and turned to Rachel. "Hope it's a success, Rach." As Rachel nodded her heat and turned back to her parsley.

* * *

**McFLY's House**

"Hey Doug, where's Harry?" Danny asked and flumped down onto the sofa beside Dougie whose attention was on the cartoon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Danny rolled his eyes at him when he got no response and grabbed his bowl of popcorn. Just then, the show ended as Dougie turned to Danny ever so slowly.

"What's that?" he asked, a blank look on his face while Danny grunted and threw a piece of popcorn in his face.

"I… asked… you… where… Harry… was…" Danny repeated, in a slower, louder and clearer mode which caused Dougie to roll his eyes at him.

"You… have… no… need… to… speak… that… slowly…" Dougie replied, challenging Danny in the same way he spoke to him just now.

"You… didn't… reply… me… the… first… time… I… asked… you. So… it'll… be… better… to… speak… more… slowly… for… you… to… catch… what… I'm… talking… about."

"You guys are so childish." Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs and stalked towards them, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Danny who grabbed it from Dougie.

"Whatev, Haz." Dougie shot Danny as a look that reminded him about the plan Ally and Rachel had been working on, "anyways, Ally and Rachel invited us to their place for dinner, and they asked you, Tom and Gio along too. Coming?"

"And watch you, Tom and Doug snog your girls? No thanks dude, I'd rather stay home with my TV." Harry replied and continued munching on the popcorns.

"C'mon Haz, just go with us. Ally said she's invited her friend too. Katie's her name I think." Dougie said and brought up Katie's name on purpose, knowing full well that Harry seemed to have been a little interested in her ever since the day Ally and Rachel introduced Katie to them. This method proved to be working because Harry's head shot up from the bowl and looked at Dougie in surprise.

"She's going?" Harry asked as a smile hung on his face.

"Well yea, but since you weren't going, I guess Katie will just have to be left along because Tom, me and Dan have our own girls to accompany." Dougie continued in the same drawl, "I'll just give al a call then. Gimme a mo'" Dougie whipped out his phone and began to fake punch numbers as Danny smirked at Harry.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Dougie and Danny burst out laughing at the same time as realization dawned on Harry's confused face.

"Hey, you said that on purpose!"

"Did not, it is a fact she's going."

"Did too, you said that to make me go because you knew I fanc-" Harry stopped halfway through his sentence while Danny and Dougie leaned forward and wriggled their brows.

"You were saying?" Danny pushed and watched a faint blush spread across Harry's pale cheeks.

"Fine, whatever." Harry got up from his seat and walked up the stairs but stopped before he disappeared out of side and turned back to Dougie and Danny, "What time did you say it was?"

"Seven, dude. Enough time for you to dress up?" Dougie shouted as he and Danny broke out in howls of laughed at Harry's grumblings. "He so likes her."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

can i ask for a little reviews to whoever reads this fic,  
**please?** :))

xoxo,


	15. Mission Complete

HELLOOO,  
sorry for not updating.i was facing Mr Writer's Block.  
got really stuck at some point.  
so the story might not be really great :X

xoxo,  
**herbieunloaded**

_

* * *

_

_Buzz… Buzz…_

"Al! D'ya mind getting the door? I'm rather busy at the mo'." Rachel's voice rang out through the whole house as Ally walked briskly towards the front door.

_Buzz… Buzz…_

"Coming, can't you guys be a little more patient?" Ally grumbled and opened the door to Danny, Dougie and Harry, all of whom were raising an eyebrow at what she had just said.

"Hi!" Ally's enthusiastic greeting startled the boys a little while she strode over to Dougie and gave him a kiss on the lips before holding his hands and leading them into the house.

"You changed your hair color!" Dougie notice and tugged at a piece of Ally's curls while she just nodded and chuckled.

"Yeap, it's bored to be stuck with the same color and style everyday. Anyways, have a seat, dinner's starting soon." Ally told them and shouted through the house, "Rach! Your Dannykins' here!"

Harry and Dougie sniggered at the name 'Dannykins' as Danny himself smiled sheepishly at them when Rachel shrieked and ran out of the kitchen in her apron, a spatula in her hand as she pound on Danny who was caught by surprise and gave him a large kiss on the lips.

"Oh yea, where's Tom and Giovanna?" Ally turned back to the Dougie and Harry again, ignoring the snogging pair. They boys who were now having making fun of her hamster, Celion. "Oei! Stop annoying her! Where are Tom and Gio?"

Dougie straightened himself and wrapped an arm around Ally's waist, pulling her closer towards him. "They've gone shopping, said they'll be coming in later." Ally nodded in understanding and turned to glare at Harry who was still making fun of Celion, making her run on her wheel so quickly, the wheel could have spun off.

"Oei! She's got a bad temper. Mind you don't get bitten by her." And as though Celion could hear Ally, she stopped running on her wheel and scurried towards the side of the container and bared her teeth at him as Harry jerked away and gave a nervous laugh.

Harry turned and looked at her then back at the hamster and shook his head sighing, "What can I say? Like owner, like hamster." And earned himself a hard slap on his arm just when the doorbell rang again.

"Ahh, that must be Katie." Ally smirked at Harry who blushed wildly even at the mention of her name.

"Katie!" Ally shrieked with a hug that followed before light footsteps were coming closer towards the boys. "Glad to see you followed my advice." Ally said, looking in satisfaction at Katie's dressing. When the two finally came into view, Harry blushed even wilder and started grinning broadly at the petite figure behind Ally's slender body.

"Hello Katie!" Dougie shouted and ran towards Ally to pull her away for a kiss, in which she raises one of her eyebrow in response.

"What? Don't I have a right to kiss you?" Dougie pouted and began placing butterfly smooches all over Ally's face, making her giggle at the ticklish feeling he was giving her.

"Alright, alright, stop now. Rachel dear, I think the chicken's burning." Ally looked at Rachel who was still in the heat of kissing Danny when the mention of the chicken burning made her open her eyes wide in alarm and start shrieking.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Danny idiot Jones! Come in here and give me a hand!" Danny cringed at the high pitched scream of Rachel and started stalking in the kitchen with an apprehensive look on his face that made Dougie, Ally, Katie and Harry burst out laughing.

"C'mon, help me with it too." Ally pulled Dougie alongside her before turning back to smirk at Katie, who was blushing wildly too, at the thought of being alone with Harry. "Make yourselves at home and Harry, stay away from Celion." Chuckling, Ally and Dougie disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Katie alone in the living room with a dense awkwardness hanging in the air.

"Err, so," Harry started but cringed when he realized it was a bad introductory start.

"Soooooo?" Katie prolonged his 'so' and raised an eyebrow at him but blushed when his eyes met hers.

"Harry," he stuck out his hand and waited for Katie to grasp it and was relieved when she did, but marveled at the tingly feeling he was getting in the areas Katie had touched him.

"Katie." Katie smiled a small smile which Harry felt himself fluttering when he saw it. _What a cute smile for a cute person, _he thought and blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Erm, I was wondering if yo-" Harry started, wanting to ask Katie out for a date sometime in the future only to have a doorbell interrupting him. He sighed and glared at the door when Katie smiled at him and turned towards the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" Katie said and walked towards the door, opening it to Tom and Giovanna whose faces were pink from the cold weather outside and the weight of the many paper bags they were carrying.

"Hello. Here, lemme help you," Katie took some of the bags from Giovanna and Tom who gave her looks of gratefulness and followed Katie into the house.

"Damn great timing, Tom." Harry muttered when Tom flumped down onto the sofa unceremoniously and shot him a glare in which Tom shrugged and gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind." Just then, Ally, Rachel, Dougie and Danny walked out of the kitchen as Tom smiled at them broadly and Giovanna giving them a shy smile.

"Hello Tom!" Rachel and Ally greeted him at the same time and turned towards Giovanna while the boys moved to another spot to chat.

"You must be Giovanna." Ally said and gave her a bear hug as Rachel mimicked her action and motioned for Katie to join them.

"Ally," Rachel introduced and pointed at Ally.

"Katie," Ally pointed at Katie and smiled.

"Rachel or Rachs." Katie pointed at Rachel as the girls burst out laughing at the confusing introduction they were having.

"Not confusing at all, I must say. Call me Gio, Giovanna's a long name." the girls walked back to the living room and went to their respective boyfriends, well, except Katie.

"So now that everyone's here, we can start eating now." Everyone walked over to the dining table where the dishes were already arranged, thanks to Dougie and Danny who were now smirking at the crowd smugly.

"We set this up, me and Danny. You guys better be honored." Dougie said proudly, taking his seat next to Ally while Danny and Rachel sat opposite them.

Ally rolled her eyes and said, "Yea right, Doug, me and Rach had to shout at the both of you for so long before you actually moved an inch. Call it _YOU_ setting it up." She shook her head as Dougie and Danny pouted and folded their hands across their chest. When nearly everyone is settled, Ally and Rachel look up to see Harry and Katie still standing and staring at what seem to be the remaining two seats, placed one beside another.

"Why aren't the both of you sitting yet? Hurry already, I'm starvingggg." Danny whined as Harry and Katie blushed and took their places, blushing even more when they brushed against each other.

"Yay! Let's dig in!" everyone at the table chuckled at Dougie's words as the clanging of utensils start, reverberating through the dining hall.

* * *

After a moment of chatting, eating and passing of dishes around, the group were done with their dinner and were fighting to clean up the mess. 

"No, Tom, just go watch the TV, no, Katie, put that down! HOI!" Ally shouted across the chaos, making everyone stop in surprise and turn to stare at her.

"Put everything down!" she ordered as everyone followed obediently and continue staring at her. Tom and Gio with their eyes wide open, Danny, Harry, Katie and Rachel with their mouths wide open and lastly, Dougie, looking at her with a smug look on his face.

"Tom, Gio, Harry, Katie. Go take a seat in the living room, the others will help me clean up. Go now, chop, chop." Ally said and the other four moved out of the dining room and into the living room. Ally, Rachel, Dougie and Danny helped cleared up the dirty dishes and in no time; they were done, considering the number of people that helped in washing and drying them up.

"Let's go check on them." The four crept across the hallway and hid behind a wall before peeking out from the side and looked into the living room.

"They're alone! Where's Tom and Gio?" Rachel whispered and looked up at Ally, who in turn looked up at Dougie who looked up at Danny and was about to give a shrug when Tom and Gio appeared behind them.

"Not here." Tom said and watched in amusement as Rachel gasped followed by Ally, then Dougie and Danny. It was rather funny and Giovanna had to place her hands over Tom's mouth to stop him from bursting out loud.

"Not now, Tom." He nodded and pursed his lips as the six of them peeked out, one head on top of another.

From their place, they could see Harry edging towards Katie on the sofa, both looking really nervous. They edged forward too, hoping to catch what Harry was going to say to Katie later.

"I was wondering if you'll like to, err, y'know, like, hang out or something." Harry started stuttering and turning a bright shade of red.

"You mean like a date?" Katie asked, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"Err, yeah, if you want, but it's okay if you don't… I mean, as a friend… but yeah… I'm babbling so I'm gonna stop." Harry shut his mouth immediately and turned away from Katie and jumped when Katie placed her hand on his and gave him her brightest smile.

"I'd love to, Harry."

With those words, the six of them who were behind the wall jumped and high fived each other before turning to look at the blushing pair.

"Mission complete!" Ally and Rachel said at the same time, giving each other the trademark high five they had had ever since they were little girls.

* * *

HERE YA GOOOOOOO,  
push that button :D

**CHEERIOS.**


	16. There for you, always

The next three weeks had been a blur to both McFLY and the girls. Ally, Rachel and Katie were busy on rushing through their lessons, and getting ready for their first hand on work while McFLY, on the other hand, was busy promoting their upcoming album, Wonderland. The band had to rush all over London for autograph sessions, talk shows and radio interviews, resulting in them not being able to meet up with the girls like they used to. Not until Harry threw a fit and broke his drumsticks on purpose at not being able to go out on the date as promised with Katie with whom he was finally dating. However busy they were though, Dougie would make a point to call Ally every night, telling her about his day and her telling him about her day and sometimes just being silent while on the phone and enjoying each other's presence even though they were not there with each other.

Ally sat on the couch and switched on the television with a press of the button as the black screen sprang into life. She had finally managed to get a break from the hectic trainings she has had the past few weeks and decided to just stay home and relax. Furthermore, Dougie was going to have an interview with the BBC broadcast, so, she decided to dump her chance of shopping just to see him on television.

_Well, at least it's better than not seeing him at all, _Ally thought and grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the table and began munching it when the show finally started. When Ally set down the popcorn and was about to reach for her glass, she realized she had forgotten about it and left it on the kitchen counter. Flustered, Ally ran into the kitchen and came back with it minutes later to see the band already on screen.

Ally flumped down onto the sofa and listened to the interview, watching Dougie keep quiet all the while as the other bandmates talk about their upcoming album and their tours. How boring, Ally thought and was about to switch off the television when the host decided to change the subject to their personal life. Firstly, he directed them to the whole band.

"So, I hear that you guys are getting along well with your girls?" the host asked while the band nodded their heads frantically, all except Dougie. Ally frowned and realized it to be the rule her father set for the both of them to keep their relationship a secret.

"Well, yea, we are getting along well with our girls, I mean, they're awesome and all, and they're really, really understanding." Danny responded and smiled blissfully as Tom and Harry nodded their heads and they began talking about Rachel, Katie and Giovanna. Ally felt her heart gave a tight squeeze watching Dougie all depressed and weird and blamed her father for setting that stupid rule.

"Well, Mr Poynter seems a little quiet today. Dougie, the next question's for you." The host said as Dougie lifted his magnificent brown head (he dyed it brown/purple) to look at him. "Alright, there are some rumors going around between you and Maximize's heiress, Miss Baxton. Are you going to confirm it with us?"

Dougie frowned for a minute at the question and stared at his own hands as Tom, Harry and Danny scowled at the host for making their bandmate feel awkward.

"Err, yeah, we're dating." Dougie finally said as the crowd gave a gasp of surprise before clapping loudly and shouting cheers of excitement.

Ally on the other hand, stared at the screen in shock. One part of her was happy that Dougie finally had the courage to admit that they were dating to the public and another part of her was helpless as what her father will do to him when they got back to the company.

"Tell us more about her then; it seems you two looked rather happy together in the reports." The host continued asking, while Dougie nodded and looked up before smiling at everyone.

"Erm, like Danny said, she's really amazing and what's that word? To say she's always there when you need her?" Dougie turned to his bandmates as the host along with the crowd laughed loudly at Dougie's confused face.

"It's understanding, dude." Tom said and smacked a hand across his forehead.

"Oh right, understanding." Dougie laughed and looked at the host. "The band's been rather busy the past few weeks, so we didn't have much time with our girls. But Ally's really cool about it. She doesn't go like, "Dougie! What's wrong with you? Can't you just spend some time with me?" but instead, she'll call me every night or I'll call her and we'll talk just about our day or just listen to each other's presence over the phone until our batteries go flat. She'll just really be there for me even though I'd snap at her sometimes due to the stress and all even though she herself was tired too." Dougie said the last sentence into the camera and gave a genuine smile as Ally smiled to herself too and a tear fell out of the corner of her eye unknowingly.

"Wow, seems like Dougie here is indeed taken with Alyssa. Now, do you have anything to say to the public about your relationship with her?"

Dougie nodded and took a deep breath, "All I gotta say is, just accept her and stop saying dumb things like me going after her inheritance and all. She's a really nice girl and I like her a lot. We've been doing rather well even with the hectic schedules and Ally's rather stressed too about her just being reunited with her father and a sudden change of environment." The host nodded as the crowd went, 'awww'.

"Yea, so I hope the paparazzi and everyone can try to give her more space and understand her a bit more. Err, that's all." Dougie smiled and looked into the camera once again as more tears began to flow freely from Ally's eyes.

The host nodded his head and smiled into the cameras, "Well, that's all for today, fellow Britons. And remember Dougie's words about his new girl! Till then! Good night!"

A million though ran through Ally's mind as she thought about what her father will do to Dougie. Thinking fast, she grabbed her cellphone from the coffee table and punched in her father's number quickly.

"Daddy!" Ally shouted into the phone as soon as the line got through.

"Ally? Alright, I kn-" Mr Baxton started but was cut off by Ally.

"No, daddy! Listen! It's not Dougie's fault! Don't blame him or jail him up or send people to kill him!"

"Kill him? Jail him? Whoever said I was going to do that? I was about to call you too. I just wanted to say, it's alright for the both of you to go public. Especially after that BBC interview, I'm glad my daughter's found someone whom he truly cared about. That's all that I wanted. For you to be happy." Mr Baxton said into the phone, his voice thick with emotions while Ally sobbed harder when she thought of her blaming her father.

"Thanks daddy. I love you." Whispered Ally as she closed the phone with a snap when her father said the same thing. Then, she punched in Dougie's number and waited for the line to get through.

"Ally!" Dougie's cheerful voice boomed into the phone as Ally sobbed harder. "Ally? Hun, what's wrong? Why're you crying?"

"Dougie, can you come over? Now?" Ally said though she was breathless from the hard sobbing.

"Alright, I'll be there in a flash. Stop crying now." Dougie closed the phone with a snap as Ally stopped crying and waited for Dougie to come.

In less than half an hour, Dougie reached Ally's door and began pounding on it.

"Ally! Open the do-" the door swing open forcefully as Dougie staggered backwards a little under the sudden force of Ally's body on him. She had thrown herself on Dougie's body, wrapping her arms around Dougie's neck and sobbing harder into his shoulders.

"Dougie! Thank you so much! So very much." Ally gasped in between sobs while Dougie brought her into the house while smoothing her hair and hushing her.

"It's okay now, stop crying." Dougie cooed and brought the both of them onto the sofa before wrapping his arms around her slender body and allowing Ally to sob into his chest.

"I just wanted to say thank you. For the interview. I saw. I was really touched." Ally mumbled while Dougie gave a chuckle and pulled her away, looking into her watery hazel green eyes.

"You're very welcome."

With that, Dougie leaned closer and brushed his lips against Ally's as the chaste, innocent kisses slowly turned into a passionate frenzy when Dougie pushed his tongue into Ally's mouth, making Ally moan in the process. Slowly, their hands began to explore each other, moving them up and down their bodies while getting breathless from the passionate kisses they were sharing. Ally then pulled Dougie up from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck before meeting her lips with his in a frenzy kiss again and led them into her bedroom. She turned the doorknob with one of her hand and pushed the both of them inside while Dougie broke off and leaned his forehead against hers, breathing rather heavily.

"Al, if we keep going, I won't be able to stop." Dougie's voice was low and throaty and his twinkling blue eyes are darkening with lust as he stared into Ally's.

"Then don't, I'm not planning to."

And with that, the two flumped down onto the bed, their lips connected together, sending shocks through their bodies.


	17. One in this world

I'm really really really sorry for the delay, people.  
had been facing a bad case of writer's block.  
anyways, hope this is alright for you :D  
i'll post more really soon because this story's ending already.  
reviews please (:

xoxo,  
**Haaayden**

* * *

Dougie awoke to the smell of cooking fragrance that had been tingling his senses ever since early morning. Groaning due to the blinding light that was coming in through the sheer curtains, he sat up and gave the biggest stretch before turning on his side to find the space beside him empty. Frowning, Dougie sat up and threw on his boxers before smiling to himself at last night's incidence. He slumped his way across the room and threw open the bedroom door as the smell of cooking bacon welcomed his sense. Dougie walked down the stairs and laughed to himself when he saw Ally, wearing his shirt and her shorts and clad in her apron walking around with a spatula.

Silently, Dougie crept towards the kitchen and stopped behind her while she was concentrating on her cackling bacons. He then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her neck.

"Morning to you too." Ally said and turned around to give him a peck on her lips. "You hungry?"

Just when Dougie was about to reply, his stomach gave a growl while Ally laughed and looked at him in amusement. "I'll take that as a yes then." Ally broke away from Dougie's arms and took out two clean plates from the drawer while Dougie grabbed two glasses from the rack and poured some orange juice into them. When he was done, he set the glasses on the table and dragged out a chair, waiting as Ally scooped the bacons and eggs on the two plates and set them on the table in front of Dougie.

"There you go," Ally pushed the plateful of breakfast in front of Dougie and sat herself across from him. Ally then moved the laptop that was sitting unnoticed on the other side of the island in front of her and began typing furiously on it while sipping her orange juice and occasionally putting some breakfast into her mouth.

"Are you vat veezy?" Dougie asked through a mouthful of sausage, earning an offended look from Ally.

"I'd suggest you to swallow then talk, Poynter. I don't understand a word you're saying." Ally said and returned to her work.

Dougie rolled his eyes and gulped down a large mouthful of juice after he swallowed his food, "I was saying, are you that busy?"

"Yeah, daddy wants me and Rach to finish our training quickly so we can start on our hands on assignment. I swear, this is like restarting my college life. Hectic I gotta say." Dougie nodded and walked over to Ally and said beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was about to kiss Ally on her temple when she ducked away and put on a scrunched up face.

"Ewww, dirty mouth." She poked Dougie's side and leaned onto him, taking in his warmth.

"You do know that me and the guys are leaving in three days huh?" Dougie said softly and twirled a piece of her auburn curls around his finger. He heard a sign come out of Ally and hugged her tighter.

"Yeah, I know." Ally leaned deeper into Dougie and closed her eyes. "It sucks, but who knows, I might be able to visit all of you during one of the tour dates. For now, we just have to spend as much time as we can together." Ally turned around and smiled at Dougie before placing a tender kiss on his nose. "Alright, I've got to get back to work already, I wouldn't want to be fired even before I got my first real assignment do I?"

Ally stood up and closed her laptop before giving Dougie a kiss on the lips. "Ewww, bacon." She said and left the kitchen to change. Dougie cleared the dishes thereafter and slumped down onto his couch since his bandmates were probably spending time with their own girlfriends.

A few moments later, Ally walked down the stairs looking as gorgeous as ever with her skinnys and her dressy top. Before she walked out of the door, she walked up to Dougie and gave him another kiss on the lips and said, "I'll call you tonight then." With that, she walked out of the door and left Dougie alone for the rest of the day.

Feeling bored, Dougie decided to walk around and take a detailed look at every pictures that was hanging on the wall. He was looking at one of Ally's childhood photo when he noticed a circled date on the calendar beside it. He took a look at the date, 28th July and read the note beside it. _'Ally's Nineteen!'_ and gasped before mentally kicking himself for forgetting his own girlfriend's birthday. He too realized that her birthday was the date where McFLY would already have gone for their tour, and he would not be able to pass her her present or hold her a party, so, running upstairs, he put on his clothes from last night and took a pair of sunglasses from Ally's dressing table.

"Thank god she's got unisexual ones." Dougie muttered and put it on then grabbed his car keys and walked out of the door. He jumped into his car quickly and started the drive down the road to the nearest shopping mall for Ally's birthday gift.

When Dougie reached the mall, he looked aimlessly at every shop but still had no idea what to buy for Ally. She seems to have everything she needs. Wait, I'll ask Rachy and Katie, they'll know for sure. He thought and whipped out his phone and text the two girls.

_Hey Rach,_

_Dougster here, its Ally's birthday soon n I hv no idea on wat to get her, mind helping?_

_xxDoug_

After typing the message, he sent it to Rachel first before changing the name Rachel in the text to Katie and sends it to her. After a few moments or so, they two girls finally replied, within the same message.

_Hey Doug,_

_I tot you'll forget her b'dae. Anyways, I think she'll like something special frm you, something original that symbolizes the 2 of you._

_xxRach/ Katie (we are next to each other now)_

"Something myself? Wow, thanks dudes, it was so helpful," Dougie muttered under his breath, earning himself weird looks from the passersby until he noticed a jewelry shop at the corner of the 2nd storey. He entered the shop and was greeted immediately by one of the staff.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" the female staff, whose name was Lisa as shown on her name tag asked Dougie once he stepped into the shop.

"Err, I'd like to buy or make something special for my girlfriend." Dougie said and pushed the shades up his nose before squinting at the array of shiny bracelets, necklaces and rings, hoping to find something suitable here.

"Ahhh, anniversary? Or birthday?" the staff asked again and dived down below to take out a box from the shelves. "Here, maybe you'd want to take a look at these?"

Dougie looked down at the box in front of him and shook his head, "Nope, something more special, trendier." He searched around the display shelves but could not find anything to his liking. "Something where I and she can both wear."

After hearing his request, Lisa nodded and disappeared into the back of the shop, reappearing this time with a black velvet box. "Maybe you'll like this, Mister. It's the newest design by our own designer. It's called Beyond." Lisa opened the velvet box and revealed a necklace with a heart shape locket and a bracelet with a key charm on it. Dougie fingered the two charms lightly and looked at the girl questioningly, hoping to understand what was behind the specific shape of the charms.

"This set of jewelry is created to unlock each other. Every pair will get different shaped keys and are one of a kind. The key on the guy's bracelet can be used to open the heart shape locket on the girl's necklace. We can help you engrave words of your choice if you like." Lisa said and took the jewelries from Dougie who handed it back to her and nodded his head.

"I'll take this then. When will the engraving be done?" Dougie asked before he left the shop.

"You may come and collect it tomorrow if you'll like, sir." Lisa said and smiled back at him.

"Oh, okay then. I'll collect it tomorrow. Thanks for your help." With that, Dougie walked out of the shop and drove home after finally finding the perfect gift for Ally.

* * *

i'm tired,  
gonna go sleep now.  
nights ((:


End file.
